


I'm Your Sister and You're My Brother, You're My Brother and I'm Your Sister, and I love you

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Rachel wants everything, Serial Killers, but Sebastian is not LIKE Quentin, fake incest, sechel are like Cravers Brothers, they are siblings for their parent's marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ogni mattina Rachel Berry e Sebastian Smythe nell’uscire di casa indossavano una maschera per proteggersi dal mondo, lo stesso mondo che li aveva traditi e umiliati, determinati a dimostrare a tutti che non erano più dei bambini spaventati. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Ogni mattina Rachel Berry si alzava alle 7 e 12 minuti.  
Poi andava in bagno e si guardava allo specchio, incredula e si regalava il primo sorriso della giornata.  
Poi preparava la colazione, per due, e si vestiva, per fortuna alla tavola calda dove lavorava c’erano degli armadietti dove tenere le divise.  
Fatto questo tornava in camera da letto e gli dava un bacio sulla guancia, se lo conosceva bene l’avrebbe svegliato il profumo del caffè e solo dopo aver compiuto queste tre azioni usciva di casa.  
  
Ogni mattina Sebastian Smythe si alzava un attimo dopo che Rachel si era chiusa la porta alle spalle.  
Ogni mattina preferiva non affrontarla, non così presto. Quello che accadeva, quello che facevano era sbagliato, era tutto sbagliato visto e considerato che si considerava gay, peccato che ci ricadeva ogni sera ma solo con lei, e quella non era una giustificazione.  
A quattordici anni si era accorto che preferiva guardare i ragazzi invece delle ragazze e gli stava bene, persino a Rachel andava bene. Poi c’era stato Richard e tutto quel pasticcio a cui preferiva non pensare. Se non si fosse così attaccato a Richard non sarebbe accaduto nulla ma non poteva permettere che lo lasciasse, non aveva mai sopportato che qualcuno lo abbandonasse, come aveva fatto lui, meglio lasciare e beccarsi imprecazioni e maledizioni varie.  
Si vestiva e beveva il suo caffè per poi controllare la sua e-mail e solo allora usciva di casa.

Ogni mattina Rachel Berry e Sebastian Smythe nell’uscire di casa indossavano una maschera per proteggersi dal mondo, lo stesso mondo che li aveva traditi e umiliati, determinati a dimostrare a tutti che non erano più dei bambini spaventati.


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel quell’anno aveva fallito per due volte la sua prova d’ammissione alla NYADA e credeva che il sogno di cantare a Broadway fosse destinato a rimanere tale, chi l’avrebbe voluta ora si diceva nei momenti di tristezza, per poi ripetersi che quello era il suo destino e che prima o poi sarebbe riuscita nel suo intento.  
Ogni volta che falliva in un provino si diceva che era per la sua faccia, eppure Sebastian aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, che tutti sapevano e che avrebbe sentito di nuovo quelle risate. Non importava quanto fosse brava e determinata, la sua faccia diceva in giro quello che era e tutti lo sapevano.  
L’ultima volta si era esercitata così tanto, cantando tutte le canzoni del suo repertorio e aveva sperato di avercela fatta quando l’avevano contattata per un call back. Aveva ripassato tutte le sue canzoni ed era sicura che avrebbe ottenuto la parte, peccato che la telefonata non fosse mai arrivata.  
Aveva avuto di ché distrarsi per non pensarci e Sebastian l’aveva aiutata, peccato per Jesse si disse, Jesse era un così bravo ragazzo almeno finché non aveva scoperto la verità e l’aveva insultata definendola una pazza, una pazza maniaca da internamento aveva detto  e c’erano anche altre cose ma lei aveva smesso di ascoltarlo.  
Era sicura che non appena aveva lasciato la stanza tutti avevano riso di lei, della sua faccia e di come li stava ingannando.  
Le risate degli altri bambini la perseguitavano, e quando diventavano troppo insistenti si chiudeva nella stanza che divideva con Tina e cantava le canzoni di Barba, specialmente _Dont’ rain on my Parade_ , quella canzone per lei era un portafortuna. Altrimenti andava da Shelby a piangere, quasi mai andava da Sebastian o da Nick Duval perché sapeva come sarebbe finita e non voleva che facessero a pugni per lei.  
Se le meritava, lei era un mostro, era brutta, solo la sua voce era sublime, il resto era tutto sbagliato.

  
Stava pensando questo mentre si cambiava e con la coda dell’occhio vide Quinn Fabray entrare. Quinn stava per laurearsi a Yale e si era trovata quel lavoro estivo a New York perché lì abitava il suo fidanzato che era nella polizia. Quinn Fabray era bionda, era bella, aveva un fidanzato a dir poco perfetto, faceva quel mestiere come se fosse un hobby e non si era mai rifatta nulla, forse il naso, doveva chiederlo a Sebastian, lui avrebbe compreso subito.  
Quinn era sempre gentile con lei e le voleva bene ma non si fidava, non si fidava di nessuno, tranne una lodevole eccezione.  
" Ehi, ti ho vista ieri con il tuo ragazzo, certo che lui è proprio bello, alto, castano, se non sbaglio ha gli occhi verdi? " le chiese Quinn e lei trasalì.

  
La sera prima aveva chiesto a Sebastian di passare a trovarla quando finiva di lavorare e l’altro si era precipitato, ogni trucco era buono per tenerlo lontano da quel tizio che aveva cominciato a frequentare, quel Thad Harwood.  
Thad non era il ragazzo perfetto per Sebastian, Richard non era adatto e nemmeno Nick Duval andava bene, no, solo lei doveva stare con Sebastian, solo lei.  
Si erano incontrati nel parcheggio e si erano subito abbracciati, poi si era alzata sulle punte e gli aveva sfiorato il volto con le dita, quant’era bello suo fratello. Sebastian come al solito aveva tentennato, si era nascosto dietro le solite ragioni, che era gay, che era sbagliato e altre stronzate. " Mia madre ha sposato tuo padre che era già incinta di me, e la sessualità è fluida, cambia " aveva ribattuto lei prima di baciarlo, e come sempre lui le aveva reso il bacio, la sindrome di abbandono di cui soffriva gli avrebbe fatto sempre scegliere di assecondarla piuttosto che perderla, e lei lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

  
" Il mio ragazzo? " chiese cercando di sembrare naturale, la loro collega Sugar Motta si stava sistemando il grembiule.  
" Certo, il ragazzo che era nel parcheggio con te, sbaglio o l’hai baciato? " chiese Quinn mentre si faceva una coda di cavallo.  
" Non sapevo che avessi un fidanzato, e com’è ? " s’intromise Sugar curiosa.  
" Si, ci siamo baciati, lui … ha quattro anni più di me, e lavora all’ospedale, è un chirurgo " rispose toccandosi distrattamente il viso. " E come si chiama? " le chiese Quinn sempre più curiosa. " Sebastian … si chiama Sebastian " rispose, in un qualche universo parallelo lei era una grande stella di Broadway, bella fin dall’infanzia, Sebastian era etero e si amavano.  
" Proprio un bel ragazzo " ripete Quinn mentre distribuiva i menù. " Sei fortunata " aggiunse Sugar, già si disse, fortunata, tutto si poteva dire di lei, tranne che fosse fortunata.

  
Era quasi mezzogiorno quando accadde. Sugar stava portando un piatto e Quinn stava rovistando nelle sue tasche alla ricerca del resto quando per sbaglio urtò lo spigolo della finestra.  
" Tutto bene? " le chiese Quinn premurosa. " Certo, voglio solo controllare " disse rispondendo alla  muta domanda dell’altra estraendo dalle sue tasche uno specchietto, e lo vide: un piccolo graffio sulla tempia destra, non se ne sarebbe accorto nessuno se fosse capitato a Quinn, o a Sugar ma lei era Rachel Berry, e tutti l’avrebbero notato.  
Quasi non si accorse delle lacrime, solo Quinn che le porgeva il fazzoletto le fece realizzare che stava piangendo. " Non pensavo che ti fossi fatta così male, se vuoi andiamo in bagno e lo disinfettiamo " le propose Quinn con un sorriso sincero.  
" No, non è quello, io … devo andare in bagno … si arrabbierà lui, io lo so … ha perso così tanto tempo e ora ho rovinato tutto " disse prima di correre in bagno e frugare nelle tasche alla ricerca del cellulare. Il taglio era appena visibile ma il suo viso … per un secondo di fronte a lei non c’era la bella Rachel Berry, ma Rachel the Freak, come la chiamavano gli altri bambini, questo prima che Sebastian e Nick li facessero smettere ovviamente, ma il soprannome rimaneva.  
Veloce scorse i nomi della rubrica finché non lo trovò: MTL, my true love, e premette il tasto verde, doveva parlare con lui, il prima possibile.

 

Sebastian Smythe amava il suo lavoro, uno dei pochi aspetti della sua vita che riusciva a controllare insieme al sesso occasionale. Il resto era un completo disastro, a partire da Nick che si trovava a Los Angeles, Nick gli aveva sempre dato ottimi consigli e nonostante ci fosse andato a letto era rimasto suo amico, per finire con Rachel.  
Non che non volesse bene a Rachel, le voleva bene, era l’unica persona di cui si fidasse ciecamente, l’unica a cui voleva un bene disinteressato, peccato che Rachel voleva di più, voleva qualcosa che lui non doveva darle. Era gay si ripeteva ogni mattina allo specchio, frequentava locali gay come bar e discoteche, amava guardare gli uomini, amava scopare con altri uomini e le donne non gli erano mai piaciute eppure ogni giorno si ritrova a cercare Rachel, a voler stare con lei.  
Se non fosse stato per quel pasticcio non sarebbe accaduto nulla si ripeteva, odiando la sua sindrome d’abbandono, un bambino di tre anni il primo giorno d’asilo era più indipendente di lui ma non era colpa sua. Era colpa di lui, era tutta colpa sua si disse mentre si avviava verso il bar.  
Ricordava ancora Rachel che lo baciava, avevano quindici e undici anni e quello che era accaduto quando la sua ultima sera in quel luogo, con lei che lo aveva raggiunto in camera. Non possiamo, sei mia sorella non possiamo, non dobbiamo, io sono gay, non mi piacciono le ragazze, non accadrà nulla, non lo voglio fare, no, non mi lasciare, non andartene, lo farò se è questo che vuoi ma non mi lasciare, finiva sempre così, da allora, lui che opponeva resistenza, Rachel che insisteva e infine si rotolavano nel letto come conigli, con Rachel che più di una volta aveva insistito affinché non usasse il profilattico.

  
Stava pensando a questo quando al bar vide il volto familiare di Thad che lo stava raggiungendo. Thad Harwood gli piaceva, era diverso dai soliti uomini che frequentava, scopate anonime che dimenticava un’ora dopo e forse, forse poteva funzionare, poteva vivere con lui e Rachel e lei avrebbe smesso di comportarsi in quel modo.  
" Tutto bene a lavoro? " gli chiese Thad con un sorriso, Thad lavorava come avvocato all’ospedale e aveva sempre una parola buona per tutti, come ci riuscisse per Sebastian era un mistero, eppure sapeva che in tribunale Thad era tremendo, implacabile e inflessibile, tanto che quasi nessuno osava fare causa all’ospedale.  
" Le solite cose Harwood, e tu? " rispose mentre si sedevano al loro solito tavolo.  
" Nulla di nuovo, le solite vecchie pratiche " rispose Thad sfiorando la sua mano quasi per caso, Thad era semplicemente adorabile, doveva portarlo a pranzo, o anche a colazione al locale dove lavorava Rachel e presentarglielo, lo avrebbe adorato, o avrebbe dato di matto com’era accaduto con Richard quando era al college.  
" Mi … stavo chiedendo, ti andrebbe … insomma, non sentirti obbligato ma … mia sorella lavora in una tavola calda e mi chiedevo se … " non era mai stato così impacciato durante gli innumerevoli approcci che aveva avuto con sconosciuti e per sua fortuna il telefono decise in quel momento di squillare. Veloce lo prese, chiunque fosse non meritava la sua attenzione per più di cinque secondi quando lesse il nome sul display, Rachel, Rachel e uno dei suoi assurdi problemi. " Dammi cinque secondi, è mia sorella " disse a Thad mentre rispondeva.

  
" Cos’è successo questa volta? " chiese, conosceva bene Rachel, troppo bene. " Il mio volto … giuro che non volevo ma non ho visto lo spigolo, mi dispiace mi dispiace tanto, dopo quello che hai fatto, si vede, si vedono le cicatrici, lo sapranno tutti, ridono … ridono tutti di me, ecco quella che si è rifatta la faccia, mi dispiace, per piacere vieni qui e fai qualcosa ", non di nuovo si disse, non di nuovo.  
Sapeva che operarla sarebbe stato un grosso sbaglio, a lui il suo volto non disturbava ma sua sorella la pensava diversamente, senza un volto non posso andare ai provini, chi mi vorrebbe cosi gli aveva chiesto, tu non sai come mi sono sentita ogni giorno della mia vita, o mi guardano con gli occhi della pietà o ridono di me, gli altri bambini ridevano di me prima che tu e Nick li faceste smettere.  
" Calmati Rachel, per favore calmati – sentiva chiaramente i singhiozzi di sua sorella – non è successo niente, quando finisce il tuo turno vieni qui e vediamo cosa posso fare " disse con Thad che lo osservava curioso. " Grazie, ti amo ", ecco che ricominciava si disse cercando di controllarsi. " Ti voglio bene anch’io " le disse chiudendo la telefonata il prima possibile.

  
" Che problemi ha tua sorella? " gli chiese Thad, se avesse dovuto cominciare a raccontare di lui e Rachel ne avrebbe avuto fino al suo pensionamento. " Le ho rifatto il viso a causa … di un problema di cui preferisco non parlare, da allora ogni volta che le accade qualcosa va in paranoia " gli spiegò, il resto non era necessario che lo sapesse.  
" Mi dispiace molto, ma non c’era un conflitto d’interessi? " gli chiese Thad prendendo la sua mano tra le sue. " Forse, ma non ha voluto altri, solo io ", era la verità, Rachel era sempre così. " Comprendo, mi piacerebbe conoscerla " disse l’altro con un sorriso.

 


	3. Chapter 2

Dopo essersi medicata Rachel era tornata a lavoro, sempre più pensierosa. Non era solo si disse, di sicuro era con quel Thad Harwood che glielo stava portando via, e lei non lo avrebbe permesso, era stato lui a occuparsi di Richard, e anche di Jesse, ma era stata tutta una sua idea.  
Sugar stava servendo ai tavoli mentre Quinn si era fermata a chiacchierare con un ragazzo che non conosceva e che non era suo marito perché lei aveva visto Finn Hudson e quel ragazzo non gli assomigliava per niente. " Tutto ok? " le chiese Sugar che si era seduta a leggere il giornale con un sorriso d’incoraggiamento.  
" Tutto ok " rispose con un sorriso mentre si avvicinava a Quinn. " Ah, Rachel vieni, ti presento mio cognato Kurt Hummel, il fratello di Finn, suo marito sarà il tuo partner nel tennis " le spiegò presentandogli il ragazzo e lei lo studiò. Capelli castani, occhi di un colore che non riusciva a identificare, un aspetto delicato, quasi efebico, un bravo ragazzo a giudicare dal sorriso, Sebastian avrebbe riso di lui, e soprattutto non andava bene per lui.  
" Piacere di conoscerti Kurt " disse con un sorriso prima di stringergli la mano. " Ci siamo già visti per caso? Alla NYADA, o lì vicino? " le chiese Kurt scrutandola e facendola sentire a disagio, e quel graffio sulla tempia stava peggiorando tutto. Come poteva essere così sfortunata da incontrare qualcuno che probabilmente aveva assistito alla sua penosa audizione? Eppure era stata così brava quel giorno, sapeva che non doveva cantare _Don’t Cry For Me Argentina_ , ma la sera prima lei e Sebastian avevano visto _Evita_ e voleva dimostrare a sé stessa di essere migliore di Madonna, e invece era stato un fiasco, un enorme, gigantesco fiasco.  
" Può essere, ho fatto un’audizione lì un mese fa " rispose cercando di apparire indifferente, non doveva arrabbiarsi o piangere. " E hai cantato _Don’t Cry For Me Argentina_? Ero passato per una visita veloce e ti ho sentito per caso, eri bravissima " la elogiò Kurt, almeno a qualcuno al sua esibizione era piaciuta.  
" Dovresti farci sentire, qui il venerdì sera facciamo il karaoke, non è chissà cosa ma ci divertiamo e attira i clienti " le disse Quinn con un sorriso. " Ci penserò, ora devo andare, è stato un piacere conoscerti Kurt " disse con un sorriso prima di allontanarsi.

  
Mentre entrava nell’ospedale mezz’ora Rachel si disse che una semplice gonna e uno dei suoi vecchi maglioni con le renne non sarebbero stati sufficienti, forse quella minigonna che aveva visto il giorno prima abbinata con la maglia con quello scollo vertiginoso sarebbero serviti meglio al suo scopo, per attirare l’attenzione di Sebastian doveva essere seducente, così seducente da eclissare qualsiasi altro.  
Si diresse verso al caffetteria poi lo avrebbe cercato quando riconobbe una risata familiare: lui era lì, e non era solo. Vide che stava parlando con un tizio più basso di lui, capelli neri e una risata che in altri contesti avrebbe trovato piacevole ma che in quel momento riuscì solo ad irritarla.  
Lentamente avanzò, Sebastian l’aveva sicuramente notata si disse mentre si stampava in faccia il suo miglior sorriso.  
" E … Rachel, tutto bene? Harwood, ti presento mia sorella: Rachel Berry " ecco che si serviva del cognome di sua madre, lo faceva sempre quando voleva prendere le distanze. " Piacere di conoscerti Rachel tutto bene? " le chiese l’altro.  
Harwood, Thad Harwood, senza alcun dubbio si disse mentre lo osservava. Non andava bene per Sebastian, era troppo basso, troppo buono, troppo ordinario per uno come suo fratello, per quanto si sforzasse non trovava qualità in lui, non ne trovava mai nei ragazzi che Sebastian frequentava.  
" Tutto bene, devo parlare con Sebastian, ora " disse lei, se avesse avuto il potere di uccidere con lo sguardo a quell’ora Thad sarebbe già morto, non le aveva fatto nulla, non era colpevole di nulla, ma aveva toccato Sebastian e Sebastian lo trovava attraente.  
" Scusami Thad, parleremo domani " gli disse lui con un sorriso, lui non le aveva mai sorriso in quel modo, e l’altro si limitò ad assentire.

  
" Cosa vuoi? " le chiese mentre le esaminava il volto alla ricerca di ferite. " Ti piace? Vuoi scopartelo? " gli chiese diretta cercando di contenersi. " Non ricominciare per piacere, si, mi piace e si, me lo voglio scopare, saranno affari miei, non credi? " le chiese, e voleva credere davvero a quelle parole, se voleva poteva andare a letto con Thad, poteva avere tutto gli uomini che voleva. " No, non quando c’entro anch’io nella tua vita, ma se è questo il problema basta dirlo, prendo la mai roba e me ne vado per sempre " sapeva che avrebbe funzionato, funzionava sempre  
" No, no per piacere, non mi lasciare, sai che non lo sopporterei " odiava dire quelle frasi, ma il solo pensiero che qualcuno lo abbandonasse lo aveva stare male e gli riportava alla mente quegli orribili ricordi: la macchina che si fermava, lui con Rachel che aveva pochi mesi tra le braccia, la pioggia battente, lui che correva verso la porta e il sorriso di Shelby, solo allora aveva compreso di essere al sicuro.  
" Io sono tua sorella e tu sei mio fratello, tu sei mio fratello e io sono tua sorella, e ti amo " disse lei abbracciandolo. " Ti voglio bene, e in ogni caso non hai niente, smetti di fare l’allarmista, e di indossare questi maglioni con le renne " le disse per stemperare l’atmosfera.

 

  
  
Si erano recati in quel locale quasi per caso, per rilassarsi e per divertirsi, solo che Rachel non si stava divertendo affatto. Era seduta su una sedia che era anche abbastanza scomoda a guardare Sebastian, il suo Sebastian, che ballava e si strusciava su tizi sconosciuti come se fosse indeciso sulla scelta del fortunato.  
Terminò il suo drink, appena in tempo per vederlo sorridere a un tizio sulla trentina che sembrava avere più chance degli altri per decidere che era troppo, aveva sopportato troppo e aveva bisogno di una valvola di sfogo, e ne conosceva solamente una.  
Veloce uscì dal locale e si diresse verso la loro macchina, per fortuna nella borsa aveva le chiavi di ricambio si disse mentre appoggiava il suo giacchetto nero sul sedile posteriore e si dirigeva verso il bagagliaio.  
" Cosa stai facendo? " le chiese lui mentre lei veloce apriva il bagagliaio della macchina, per fortuna era tutto come allora " Non lo vedi? Mi sono stufata di vederti civettare, prepara il necessario, questa notte ci si diverte " voleva farlo, la sola idea di vederlo con tutti quei ragazzi la faceva stare male.  
" Non avevi deciso di smettere dopo StJames? " le chiese lui e lei chiuse gli occhi, non voleva pensare a Jesse StJames, a quello che gli avevano fatto e alle parole che lui le aveva rivolto, eppure si fidava di lui, pensava che lui avrebbe compreso e invece Jesse era proprio come tutti.  
" Tutti abbiamo dei ripensamenti " rispose con un sorriso prima che lui le aprisse lo sportello.

  
E così dieci minuti dopo si trovavano in un altro locale, seduti vicini ad osservare il via vai, alla ricerca di una vittima. " Uomo o donna? " le chiese Sebastian prima di bere il suo drink. " Uomo " rispose, al bancone c’era proprio un bel ragazzo. " Tu o io? " fu l’ultima domanda, la più importante. " Io, questa volta tocca a me " disse prima di alzarsi.  
Non sapeva quando avevano cominciato, forse dopo il pasticcio con Richard, e ora che ci ripensava non ricordava chi fosse stato a vibrare il primo colpo, ma da allora ne avevano bisogno, entrambi, e lei non si era mai negata nulla pur di avere accanto a sé Sebastian, il suo brillante fratello, colui di cui si era innamorata già a undici anni, o forse era stata sempre innamorata di lui, dai tempi in cui era una bambina e Sebastian era l’unico che le mostrasse un po’ d’affetto mentre con gli altri bambini era sempre distaccato e quasi arrogante, ma non con lei.

  
" Giornata dura? " chiese sedendosi accanto al ragazzo che la guardò interessato. " Mese duro, e tu? Al tuo ragazzo sta bene che rimorchi altri uomini davanti a lui? " le chiese sornione. " Non è il mio ragazzo, è mio fratello, ed è gay " rispose con un sorriso spostandosi indietro i capelli in modo che potesse vederla meglio. " Ti piace il rosa " disse lui indicando il suo vestito e l’ombretto. " Moltissimo " rispose lei esibendosi nell’ennesimo sorriso.  
" Cameriere, il cocktail rosa più caro che avete per la signorina, dimenticavo: Brody Weston " " Elise " rispose lei con un sorriso, dallo specchio vedeva chiaramente Sebastian che stava spiando i suoi movimenti.  
" Elise come? " le chiese lui mentre il barman le metteva davanti agli occhi un cocktail rosa. " Elise e basta " rispose lei enigmatica.  
Mezz’ora dopo erano a casa di lei, e si stavano baciando sulla porta. " Vuoi bere qualcosa? " gli chiese mentre lui le abbassava la lampo del suo abito. " Ancora? Sei tremenda, e se tuo fratello torna? " le chiese Brody mentre lei rimaneva in reggiseno e slip. " Sta tranquillo, mi ha avvisata che tornerà solo in mattinata, non subirai piazzate da parte sua " rispose mentre di nascosto faceva scivolare quelle due pasticche nel bicchiere che lui avrebbe bevuto.  
" Molto bene, e dov’è la camera da letto? " le chiese lui, le piacevano i tipi intraprendenti e Brody lo era. " Qui " disse guidandolo con un sorriso.  
Aprì la porta e si sedette sul letto, ora non restava che un’ultima azione. " A noi, e al tuo futuro destino " disse lui prima di bere tutto d’un sorso e lei lo imitò lentamente. " Dov’eravamo rimasti? " chiese lui mentre iniziava a togliersi la camicia. " Proprio qui " rispose lei aiutandolo, ancora un po’ e tutto sarebbe andato come desiderava.

  
Cinque secondi dopo Brody Weston giaceva esanime sul suo letto mentre lei lo osservava prima di dirigersi verso il comodino, prendere il cellulare e scrivere un sms. Sonnifero e viagra, un mix micidiale si disse prima di spogliarsi, mentre aspettava Sebastian niente le vietava di divertirsi un po’, e a Brody non sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto. " Però, Brody, ci sai fare " ansimò mentre si strusciava su di lui, e il corpo di lui reagiva, veloce aprì il cassetto del comodino e ne tirò fuori un condom, quello si che sarebbe stato paradossale si disse con una risatina nervosa.  
Preferiva un partner cosciente, preferiva Sebastian, ma anche Brody era un bel ragazzo si disse mentre lo accoglieva dentro di sé, bello e di talento, anche se quello ora era irrilevante. Gemette con più forza, mentre si muoveva sopra di lui, sempre più veloce, nella mente un solo nome.  
" Sebastian … Sebastian … ti amo, ti amo Sebastian " ansimò, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello anche quella sera concedersi a suo fratello, senza che lui la respingesse o che si negasse, sarebbe stato perfetto.  
Fu strano raggiungere l’orgasmo da sola, lo era sempre ma sorrise soddisfatta, Brody era stato solo un mezzo, al resto aveva pensato la sua mente.

  
" Sei patetica, sei più patetica di quanto pensassi " disse una voce alle spalle: Sebastian.  
" Ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo? " chiese sarcastica rotolando sull’altro lato del letto con un sorriso malizioso. " Tu che ti sbatti un tipo che hai drogato, invocando il mio nome? Non sono così disperato Berry " fu la risposta, Sebastian era sempre appoggiato al muro.  
" Eppure non hai chiamato la polizia, o mi hai bloccato, Smythe " rispose alzandosi. " Perché avrei dovuto? Adesso è il mio turno " rispose lui aprendo l’armadio e lei sorrise, ora si sarebbe divertito anche suo fratello.  
" Vuoi divertiti con lui? " chiese mentre si sedeva sulla poltrona, ancora nuda, mostrandogli il suo corpo. " No, non m’interessa, e poi non prendo i tuoi scarti " fu la risposta mentre Sebastian si arrotolava le maniche della camicia.  
Mentiva, non si era mai fatto problemi in precedenza, la verità era un’altra: Thad. Thad Harwood avrebbe rovinato tutto, aveva già cominciato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somnophilia e duc con, come nella 3x13 di Desperate Housewives e si, salutiamo il povero Brody che è stato scelto, pregheremo per lui  
>  _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_ in riferimento alla 2x09  
>  Elise come il personaggio di Lea in " Capodanno a New York "


	4. Interlude #1

Finn Hudson lavorando come poliziotto a New York ne aveva viste tante, ma mai come quel caso così paradossale, motivo per cui era passato a trovare suo cognato Blaine Anderson che lavorava come psicologo criminale. Blaine era una brava persona, certo aveva un’insana passione per il gel per capelli, i papillon e per il cucito ma era la persona adatta a Kurt. Stavano insieme fin dal liceo e con l’eccezione di quei sei mesi quando si erano lasciati erano stati sempre insieme, un po’ come lui e Quinn si disse mentre bussava alla porta.  
" Posso entrare? " chiese aprendo discretamente la porta e sperando di non disturbare. " Ciao Finn, entra pure " disse Blaine con un sorriso, forse lo stava disturbando si disse Finn osservando le pratiche aperte sulla scrivania dell’altro.  
" Mi serve una consulenza, non è un caso che la richieda ma non voglio correre rischi " disse, con Blaine si sentiva sempre a disagio, perché era più brillante di lui, più talentuoso, vestiva meglio, aveva più successo e mille altre cose, andava così fin dal liceo.  
" Dimmi pure, ti ascolto " rispose l’altro, chiedendosi cosa potesse aver preoccupato così tanto Finn.  
" La vittima è un maschio, bianco, ventitre anni, nessun precedente. È come hanno fatto che mi ha sorpreso … " iniziò prima di essere interrotto: " Hanno? Erano più di uno? " chiese Blaine, gli omicidi in coppia erano rari a meno che non si trattasse di una gang. " Il coroner dice che erano almeno in due, questi tizi hanno praticamente macellato la vittima, ma uno appare più sicuro, più abile ad utilizzare l’arma del delitto. Ed ecco la cosa più strana: la vittima aveva assunto del viagra " quella era la cosa più strana, chi era così folle da dare alla propria vittima del viagra?  
" Viagra? Non è possibile che fossero due donne? " le donne solitamente non uccidevano e soprattutto non si servivano di armi da taglio preferendo il veleno. " Non so, forse ha avuto un appuntamento e dopo è stato aggredito, ah, non ha segni di lotta tranne un graffio " aggiunse Finn, quel caso era sempre più strano.  
" Potrebbe essere, se mi lasci gli incartamenti gli darò un’occhiata, al momento posso dirti solo che uno dei due è un maschio, bianco, età tra i diciotto e i trentacinque anni, e ha un lavoro che lo mette spesso in contatto con armi da taglio, forse medico, qualcosa per cui è necessario che usi spesso un’arma, forse sta allenando un discepolo il ché spigherebbe la sua maggiore abilità, di sicuro non è il suo primo omicidio, con tempo potrò dirti di più, e ora scusami ma mi aspetta una partita di tennis " disse Blaine mettendo la pratica nel raccoglitore.  
Adorava giocare a tennis, e la sua partner era incredibilmente dotata, doveva ricordarsi di ringraziare Quinn, Rachel Berry era molto brava, forse anche a causa della troppa rabbia che sembrava avere in corpo ma come gli ricordava Kurt quasi ogni giorno non doveva psicanalizzare tutti.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le informazione sui serial killer sono prese da " Serlia Killer - Storie di Passione Omicida " di Carlo Lucarelli e Massimo Picozzi


	5. Chapter 3

Rachel si sentiva bene in quei giorni, fare quella cosa la faceva sempre sentire bene, ed era quello il motivo per cui fischiettava sempre più spesso quando era a lavoro. Quinn Fabray sarebbe stata la prossima si disse, era troppo bella, troppo bionda, troppo buona e aveva una vita invidiabile, tutto quello che lei non aveva mai avuto e lei gliel’avrebbe portato via, si era chiesta come riuscirci e un’idea le era balenata in testa: il marito, una volta che avrebbe sedotto suo marito le avrebbe portato via tanto, peccato che Finn Hudson non si facesse vedere spesso da quelle parti. Poteva sempre sedurre lei si disse con un sorriso mentre prendeva un’ordinazione, sarebbe stato ancora meglio. Non era lesbica ma ogni tanto era capitato, cameriere, commesse, nulla di ché, Sebastian asseriva che era perché così aveva qualcuno che le avrebbe obbedito, e a essere sincera nonostante il suo fisico minuto in quelle pseudo relazioni era sempre lei che comandava, almeno finché l’altra non si stancava o la trovava con Sebastian, la sua ultima conquista era rimasta shokkata nel vederla tra le braccia di suo fratello, il suo amato fratello mentre si baciavano.  
Avveniva quasi sempre quando lui era assente per un convegno e lei rimaneva sola, allora usciva e trovava qualche bella ragazza.

  
" Tutto bene? " le chiese Sugar osservandola, e solo allora si rese conto che si era bloccata con un piatto sporco tra le mani. " Certamente, solo … un po’ di mal di testa, nulla di ché " rispose con un sorriso prima di tornare al suo lavoro.  
Ripensò agli eventi di quella sera, com’era stato bello, specialmente quando Brody aveva cercato di aprire gli occhi e si era reso conto del nastro isolante. " Shhh, ascolta la mia voce e finirà tutto presto " aveva sussurrato lei prima di sferrare il primo colpo. Poi come sempre si erano sbarazzati del corpo in calma e sicurezza, con gli anni avevamo imparato come pianificare ed eseguire il delitto perfetto.  
In quei giorni aveva cominciato a parlare con Kurt e stava sbagliando, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, non doveva parlare troppo, il rischio che confidasse tutto era troppo alto ed era meglio restare in silenzio, ma Kurt le ispirava una simpatia istintiva e inoltre giocava a tennis con suo marito Blaine.  
Gli aveva parlato della sua infanzia e di come avesse cominciato a cantare, Holly e Shelby la ritenevano la più dotata del coro e non perdevano occasione per spronarla. Era per questo che aveva voluto fare l’intervento, anzi gli interventi, per avere un volto che corrispondesse al suo talento, nonostante Nick Duval, Tina e persino Sebastian si fossero opposti, ma loro non capivano, non potevano capire. Non aveva rivelato le cose più importanti, tra cui dov’era vissuta fino ai diciotto anni, a chi aveva dato il suo primo bacio, dei segreti che aveva confidato a Tina o di come Nick la facesse ridere.

  
" Ciao Kurt " lo salutò con un sorriso prima di mostrargli il menù.  
" Ciao Rachel " Kurt era sempre gentile con lei, e non sapeva nulla ma soprattutto era il fratello di un poliziotto quindi poteva sapere qualcosa, Quinn non parlava mai del lavoro di suo marito.  
" Cosa ricordi dei tuoi primi anni? " le chiese Kurt mentre lei gli serviva il caffè. Avevano iniziato quella conversazione due giorni prima e ora era il suo turno.  
" Le risate, le risate degli altri bambini e Bastian che mi sussurra che andrà tutto bene, tout ira bien diceva, tout ira bien " ammise, Quinn era abbastanza lontana e doveva continuare a credere che lui fosse il suo ragazzo. " Bastian? " chiese Kurt sorpreso. " Si, mio fratello, Sebastian Smythe, abbiamo due cognomi diversi perché io ho sempre preferito usare il cognome del mio padre biologico, è la persona più importante della mia vita " spiegò prima di rivolgere un sorriso luminoso a Quinn che le sorrise di rimando, se solo avesse saputo cosa le passava per la testa.  
" Dovete avere un bellissimo rapporto da come ne parli, io con Finn all’inizio ho avuto dei problemi, pensa che mi ero preso una cotta per lui, ma parliamo di secoli fa " le disse Kurt e lei ridacchiò divertita, una cotta, magari il suo problema fosse stato una semplice cotta, no, il suo era amore, solo che Sebastian non lo aveva ancora compreso.

 

 

In quei giorni Sebastian si sentiva continuamente euforico, e sentiva l’adrenalina nel suo sangue, come ogni volta che lo facevano. Con Brody era stato quasi troppo facile si disse, noioso, non come con Jesse stJames, che persino mentre era moribondo li aveva maledetti e insultati, no, Brody Weston dopo un po’ aveva perso i sensi facendo considerevolmente diminuire il divertimento.  
E poi c’era Thad. Non aveva voluto farsi Brody per Thad, ora lo stava ammettendo, non perché non volesse gli scarti di Rachel, anche per quello ma soprattutto per Thad. Con lui era tutto diverso, più facile quasi.  
Non era un rapporto come quello che aveva avuto con Nick, il quale gli aveva detto che a Los Angeles aveva conosciuto un ragazzo quindi era ora di chiudere la loro amicizia di letto ma questo non significava che l’avrebbe abbandonato, o con Richard, si era attaccato a Richard James un po’ troppo ma la sola idea di perderlo gli era incedibile, forse aveva esagerato col controllare la sua e-mail ogni tre secondi, col chiamarlo ogni ora, persino quando lo tradiva con dei tizi che avrebbe dimenticato venti minuti dopo, e col pedinarlo, ma non poteva farne a meno, poi era arrivata Rachel e aveva rovinato tutto con la sua gelosia, non riusciva a credere che una ragazzina di tredici anni si sarebbe dimostrata così tenace e così gelosa. 

  
Si divertiva con Thad, erano stati a pranzo insieme, per fortuna non dove lavorava Rachel, se conosceva bene sua sorella era capace di gettargli addosso il caffè bollente, e poi anche al cinema e non aveva mai provato il desiderio di allungare troppo le mani o di baciarlo all’improvviso. Forse Thad Harwood era quello giusto si disse mentre bussava alla porta del suo studio, forse questa volta sarebbe andata bene.  
No si disse, non poteva andare bene, e per tanti motivi: perché lui era un predatore che non aveva mai creduto nella monogamia, perché c’era quel piccolo problema dell’anemia e non poteva imporre i suoi problemi agli altri, e soprattutto c’era Rachel, Rachel che non avrebbe accettato di essere messa alla porta.  
" Ah, sei tu, vieni, entra pure >> disse Thad con un sorriso alzandosi dalla sua sedia e avvicinandosi a lui.  
Thad era così spontaneo, così divertente, tutto il contrario di Rachel che negli ultimi tempi si stava dimostrando troppo possessiva, forse perché entro una settimana sarebbe stato l’anniversario. Dieci anni si disse mentre sorrideva a Thad, erano passati così velocemente, doveva andare a Boston al cimitero ma se conosceva bene sua sorella per lei quella sarebbe stata una ricorrenza che avrebbe festeggiato con gioia e non poteva spiegare ai suoi superiori tutta la storia, no meglio rinunciare a quell’idea.

  
" Tutto bene? " gli chiese Thad preoccupato osservandolo meglio. Non doveva pensare a Richard, non in quel momento, non con Thad, eppure erano così simili, ma questa volta avrebbe funzionato, almeno finché fossero rimasti in città. " Solo un po’ di nervosismo, tra una settimana sarà un anniversario importante ", quello poteva dirlo, e se riusciva a far risultare la bugia credibile sarebbe stata come una confessione. " Cosa? " gli chiese Thad mentre uscivano dal suo ufficio, non mano nella mano ma vicini. " E’ l’anniversario di morte di … una persona a cui ho voluto bene, è successo quando studiavo, dieci anni fa " rispose, la prima parte era andata bene, ora non restava che la seconda. " Capisco, un momento … tu eri ad Harvard a sedici anni? " chiese sorpreso. " Ho preso il diploma equiparato a sedici anni, io e un mio amico eravamo i migliori del nostro corso " rispose mentre si avvicinavano all’ascensore, era una domanda prevedibile quella, prima o poi gliela facevano tutti, Holly era stata così entusiasta di lui e Nick, aveva persino scritto una lettera di referenze, e conoscendo Holly Hollyday era un miracolo che fossero riusciti ad entrare ad Harvard  
" Mmm … ho capito che non ti piace parlare del tuo passato quindi non insisterò, io voglio conoscerti meglio, so che tre settimane sono poche, ma, ogni volta che ti vedo sto bene con te, e … maledizione mi ero anche preparato un discorso " balbettò l’altro e lui sorrise, aveva capito cosa voleva Thad, ed era d’accordo.  
" Rachel ha il tennis e tornerà tardi questa sera, forse anche di notte " gli sussurrò prima di catturare le sue labbra, per fortuna l’ascensore era già arrivato.

 


	6. Cahpter 4

Come aveva previsto in casa non c’era nessuno, Rachel per fortuna non era rientrata si disse dopo aver aperto la porta mentre lui e Thad si baciavano. Thad era quello giusto si disse mentre lo trascinava in camera da letto.  
Il suo cappotto era finito per terra non appena erano entrati, mentre la camicia di Thad era finita sul divano, e i suoi pantaloni accanto al televisore, avrebbe dovuto riordinare ma non gl’importava, non in quel momento, non con Thad che gli stava praticamente offrendo.  
Thad Harwood d’altra parte si stava chiedendo se per caso avesse battuto la testa e non lo ricordasse, solitamente non era così intraprendente, non era lui che faceva simili proposte, eppure era lì, a casa di Sebastian, mezzo nudo e l’altro lo guardava come se volesse mangiarlo.  
Eppure non si pentiva di quella scelta, non si pentì quando sentì nuovamente la bocca di Sebastian sulla sua e si scambiarono un bacio appassionato e anche molto bagnato, non si pentì quando l’altro lo fece distendere sul letto per poi dedicarsi nuovamente alla sua bocca.

Sebastian era bellissimo, aveva dei segreti ma tutti avevano dei segreti ed era sicuro che prima o poi gliene’avrebbe parlato, ne era certo, doveva solo aspettare. Al momento si accontentava di toccare più pelle che poteva e a gemere nella bocca dell’altro che lo toccava dappertutto, le sue mani sapevano esattamente come farlo godere, dove toccarlo e quanto a lungo sfiorarlo.  
Gemette lentamente quando sentì il primo dito farsi largo dentro di lui, il tempo di abituarsi a quell’intrusione e poi gli andò incontro col bacino, incitandolo a dargli di più, a dargli tutto.  
Sebastian gemette prima di baciarlo un’altra volta, sentirlo in quel modo era stupendo, sarebbe morto per la troppa felicità quando sarebbe entrato in lui si disse mentre l’altro continuava a prepararlo con due dita, sarebbe morto per la troppa felicità.  
Era tutto così bello si disse Sebastian mentre apriva veloce il cassetto del comodino sperando che Rachel non avesse toccato nulla, per sua fortuna preservativo e lubrificante erano ancora lì  e veloce li prese per poi tornare a baciare Thad.  
Thad gli si aggrappò alle spalle quando entrò dentro di lui e lui non smise di guardare i suoi occhi, così simili eppure così diversi da quelli di Rachel. Non si era sentito così bene da Richard, dalle prime volte con Richard quando era un ragazzino di sedici anni, pensò prima che Thad gli facesse capire che voleva di più, che aveva bisogno di lui.  
Thad non era morto per la felicità ma ci mancava poco si disse mentre andava incontro alle spinte di Sebastian e sentiva la sua mano sul suo sesso. Gemette con più forza mentre andava incontro alle spinte dell’altro, incitandolo.

E poi le disse, disse quelle parole: " Sebastian … io ti amo " e l’altro si limitò a baciarlo un’altra volta mentre sentiva distintamente di essere al limite, ancora poco e sarebbe finito tutto ma lui non voleva, perché non poteva durare in eterno?  
E infine riconobbe quella sensazione familiare e solo allora sentì Sebastian che ripeteva le sue parole: Sebastian lo amava, amava lui, un uomo così bello lo amava, era quasi troppo bello per essere bello si disse.  
Cinque minuti si stavano fumando una sigaretta quando si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato la sorella di Sebastian nel trovarli, e risolse che non gl’importava veramente, non con Sebastian accanto. 

Rachel era tornata più tardi del solito quella sera, la partita con Blaine era durata più a lungo del previsto e lui aveva voluto offrirle la cena. Lei aveva accettato con piacere e aveva scoperto che Blaine era uno psicologo criminale, che adora gli Wham, erano la sua passione segreta, e che adorava lavorare a maglia, anche se suo marito Kurt sembrava disapprovare. Lei gli aveva parlato del suo passato, in quei giorni sentiva il bisogno di confessarsi ma per fortuna non aveva detto nulla di così importante, aveva parlato del suo primo spettacolo e dei piccoli ruoli off Broadway che aveva ottenuto.  
Aveva declinato il suo invito ad accompagnarla a casa ed era tornata in metropolitana, sapeva difendersi da sola in caso di brutti incontri, era sopravvissuta ad una dozzina di mardi gras a New Orleans e la metro di New York al confronto non era nulla.

Non appena aveva aperto la porta aveva visto il cappotto di Sebastian gettato per terra, e seguendo il percorso dei vestiti dopo essersi tolta le scarpe col tacco e aver appoggiato la sacca del tennis su una sedia era arrivata fino alla camera da letto, evidentemente il divertimento dell’altro non era ancora terminato vista la quantità di abiti. Stava per aprire la porta per poi farsi quattro risate quando sentì quelle parole, non sussurrate ma urlate, come se lui sapesse della sua presenza e volesse ferirla di proposito.  
" Ti amo … ti amo … Thad, io ti amo ", ancora un po’ e lo avrebbe sentito tutto il quartiere si disse mentre sentiva le lacrime iniziare a cadere. Per sicurezza aprì la porta, appena un poco, sufficiente per poter sbirciare all’interno, chiudendo gli occhi per poi aprirli subito dopo.  
Era quasi peggio si disse, avrebbe fatto meglio a non toccare nemmeno la maniglia.  
Lo stavano facendo, a casa sua, nel loro letto matrimoniale ma non era quello a preoccuparla, tantomeno Thad che era a cavalcioni di Sebastian, vivendo con suo fratello aveva visto di peggio, no, erano i loro gesti, i loro baci, il modo in cui Sebastian lo toccava, era tutto quell’insieme di cose.

Lui non l’aveva mai guardata in quel modo, così pieno di amore, di passione e di tenerezza, non era stato delicato quanto lei avrebbe desiderato, non la baciava quasi mai e invece stava baciando Harwood, lo baciava dappertutto.  
Chiuse la porta e si diresse verso il divano, sapeva cosa stava per accadere, la stessa identica cosa che era avvenuta dieci anni prima quando Sebastian si era innamorato di Richard James, come allora si stava innamorando di qualcuno, e quel qualcuno non era lei.  
Mentre stava per distendersi vide una camicia, la camicia di Thad si disse ed ebbe la tentazione di farla a pezzi ma non sarebbe servito a nulla, no, doveva elaborare una vendetta più sottile,  e ora il suo piano di portare via il marito alla Fabray, e allo stesso tempo scoparsi la stessa Fabray avrebbe avuto un rallentamento, ma era necessario.  
Si addormentò con il rumore, per lei quello era solo un rumore molesto, di loro due che scopavano, perché quello era scopare no fare l’amore, e dei loro gemiti e ansiti nelle orecchie.

Il giorno dopo Thad Harwood si svegliò in un letto che non era suo, di questo era sicuro. Non ricordava bene quando ma a un certo punto avevano cenato con un po’ del cibo precotto trovato in frigo e poi erano tornati a letto per farlo ancora e ancora. Ad un certo punto gli era sembrato che qualcuno aprisse la porta, ma non poteva esserne completamente sicuro.  
Fu la musica a svegliarlo, una canzone che non conosceva invadeva tutto l’appartamento quando aprì gli occhi. Il letto era ancora caldo quindi Sebastian doveva essersi alzato da poco si disse mentre cercava i suoi vestiti, trovando solo i boxer e i suoi pantaloni.  
La scena che trovò quando aprì la porta fu strana a suo parere: Rachel, accanto al frigorifero stava scrivendo qualcosa su un post it che poi lanciò a Sebastian, ed era evidente che era arrabbiata, forse l’avevano svegliata si disse, si, l’avevano sicuramente svegliata.  
Quello che lo sorprese fu vedere Sebastian che preso un post it di un diverso colore scriveva una risposta a Rachel per poi lanciarglielo, Rachel lo lesse veloce prima di accartocciarlo ma la sua rabbia era quasi palpabile.

" Buongiorno " disse e i due si voltarono verso di lui, vide il sorriso sincero di Sebastian e quello tirato, falso fu l’aggettivo che gli venne in mente, di Rachel. " Ciao Thad, ti ho preparato il caffè " disse Rachel, sempre con quel sorriso, era chiaro che non lo voleva in casa, forse lei e Sebastian avevano litigato per quello.  
" No grazie Rachel, sei molto gentile ma no, io … no, grazie " disse, si sentiva stranamente a disagio mentre Sebastian lo aiutava a vestirsi, era così bello ed era suo, quasi non si accorse che Rachel si era girata verso il fornello, spento.  
" Non vieni con me? " chiese, gli sarebbe piaciuto fare colazione con Sebastian,e poi andare a lavoro insieme, gli sarebbe piaciuto veramente tanto. " Oggi ho il turno di notte, ci vedremo quando arrivo " gli spiegò l’altro prima di baciarlo sulla bocca, e gli parve di sentire un rumore, forse era un’illusione si disse mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.  
" Ora puoi anche spegnere quell’affare " le disse Sebastian e lei spense lo stereo, e la sua voce che cantava Dont’ Rain on My Parade si chetò.

" Io ti ho dato il mio corpo, ti ho dato il mio cuore, ti ho dato il mio viso, e tu ora mi vieni a dire di esserti innamorato di quel messicano? Non esiste, io sono tua sorella e tu sei mio fratello, tu sei mio fratello e tu io sono tua sorella, e ti amo " quella vecchia filastrocca solitamente funzionava si disse mentre urlava la sua frustrazione, che sentano, che sentano i vicini, che senta Thad, che capisca quanto lo detesto. Non gliel’aveva detto ma era stato sufficiente per lei vederli assieme per capire che  non doveva sottovalutare il sentimento che Sebastian provava per lui, e lei aveva ancora gli occhi buoni per notare tutti i più piccoli dettagli.  
" Tu ti sei infilata nel mio letto, tu hai deciso d'innamorarti di me, e tu volevi fare l'intervento. Thad è diverso da te, non mi chiede cosa ho fatto un'ora prima, non controlla la mia e-mail, e non mi ha costretto a fare quello ho fatto! " l’accusò lui, ricordava ancora la sua sorpresa nel trovare una Rachel tredicenne nel suo letto, per una notte che era intenzionato a dormire.  
Aveva provato a farla andare via, se Shelby o le altre ti trovano qui non potrò difenderti le aveva detto ma era stato inutile, prima che potesse anche solo avvisare Nick che dormiva nel letto accanto al suo Rachel gli si era praticamente avvinghiata e aveva cominciato a masturbarlo. " Ho visto come fai agli altri, e ora voglio provare, solo per questa volta, ti prego, fai l’amore con me solo per questa volta " lo aveva pregato mentre lo toccava in quel modo e dopo un po’ aveva ceduto. Aveva avuto un rapporto incestuoso con sua sorella, poco importava che non avesse legami biologici con Rachel che per lui era sempre sua sorella; a poca distanza da Nick Duval che dormiva e ricordava ancora le parole di Rachel, e come non si fosse sentito scandalizzato o disgustato.  
Ad Harvard la situazione non era cambiata, e chi ne aveva fatto le spese era stato Richard James, il suo Richard.  
" Balle, e tu lo sai! Sei tu che hai ucciso Jesse, tu hai ucciso Richard e l'hai fatto per me, noi non possiamo amare gli altri, dobbiamo solo amarci tra noi " odiava  ricordarglielo ma era vero, e non doveva pensare a Jessie, lui era stato il suo amore più forte, dopo Sebastian ovviamente, non le restava ché un’ultima arma, e quella avrebbe sicuramente funzionato.

Veloce si diresse verso la loro camera da letto, puzzava ancora di sesso, orrendo disgustoso sesso si disse, e aprì l’armadio. Rovistò tra la sua roba prima di trovare una valigia che posò sul letto e aprì velocemente.  
" Ho capito sai? Tu non mi vuoi, molto bene. Molto bene davvero. E sai cosa faccio, eh lo sai? Me ne vado! Ecco, prendo i miei vestiti, la trousse in bagno e me ne vado così potrai sentirti libero di portarti qui tutti quelli che vuoi, anche Thad! Anzi, visto che ci sei sposalo per quello che me ne importa! " urlò mentre gettava abiti alla rinfusa nella valigia.  
" Smettila di fare così, non mi lasciare Rachel per favore, non mi lasciare, sai che non potrò sopportarlo. Mia madre mi ha abbandonato quando sono nato, tua madre se n’è andata quando sei nata, e lui … lui lo sai quello che ci ha fatto. Richard mi voleva lasciare, Nick ha scritto che tra noi e tutto finito, per piacere resta " la supplicò  e lei sorrise: l’arrogante e superbo Sebastian Smythe che si umiliava in quel modo.  
Lui aveva avuto una sfortuna enorme con due mogli morte di parto, e se Richard voleva lasciarlo era tutta colpa sua, non poteva aspettare dieci minuti invece di aprire subito la porta, trovandoli mentre lui la stava spogliando e lei gli aveva buttato le braccia al collo. Ed era ovvio che la loro amicizia di letto prima o poi sarebbe finita, Los Angeles era troppo lontana e lei continuava a credere che Nick l’avesse scelta di proposito.  
" Smetti di vedere Thad " disse mentre cominciava a tirare fuori i vestiti, se alla NYADA avessero visto le sue qualità recitative l’avrebbero ammessa immediatamente.  
" No, tutto ma questo no " fu la replica. "  Fa come vuoi, ma ricorda: tu ami solo me " e detto questo lo baciò, un bacio violento e appassionato, com’era la loro storia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Don't Rain on My Parade_ è il cavallo di battaglia di Rachel, e abbiamo la lemon Tahdastian.  
>  La storia è finita, devo solo postarla


	7. Chapter 5

Quella sera era la sera dell’antivigilia e siccome era venerdì Rachel aveva insistito perché l’accompagnasse alla tavola calda dove c’era il karaoke.  
Non aveva nulla contro il karaoke e gli era dispiaciuto apprendere che Rachel non era riuscita ad entrare alla NYADA per la seconda volta e capiva perché volesse andare al karaoke, motivo per cui aveva esteso l’invito anche a Thad, d’altra parte Rachel sarebbe stata così occupata col karaoke che a malapena si sarebbe accorta di lui.  
In quei giorni era andato tutto bene, forse troppo bene per i suoi gusti ma non si stava lamentando, come poteva lamentarsi quando Thad era sempre disponibile a correre nel suo letto. Si era informato su di lui, e grazie al lavoro nello stesso luogo era facile sapere dov’era ma non si era dimostrato troppo assillante, per il resto era facile controllarlo, e Thad non avrebbe mai scoperto la verità, era troppo buono per comprendere il vero motivo dietro le sue azioni.  
Rachel era andata subito a salutare Sugar con un sorriso e un abbraccio e si stava guardando attorno quando notò Quinn con suo marito, il caro Finn Hudson.  
Quinn indossava una gonna scozzese e aveva una camicetta bianca deliziosa, le disegnava così bene il corpo si disse mentre la scrutava al bancone.

" Rachel, Rachel! " urlò Quinn trascinando con sé suo marito per poi abbracciarla, e lei ne approfittò per stringerla a sé, come sempre Quinn era impeccabile.  
" Quinn, e lui è tuo marito, Finn Hudson, giusto? " chiese mentre stringeva la mano di Finn, il classico ragazzo della porta accanto, non molto intelligente ma affidabile, re del ballo e quoterback, banale fino alla noia ma allo stesso tempo di buoni sentimenti, il tipo di ragazzo che non aveva mai potuto avere.  
" Esatto, ti ho intravista qualche volta Rachel, e Blaine mi ha parlato di te " le disse Finn, aveva dimenticato che Finn era il fratello del marito di Blaine e quello poteva essere un grosso errore. " Allora, non ci presenti il tuo ragazzo? " chiese Quinn e con un sorriso si diresse verso il tavolo dove si trovava Sebastian seguita dai coniugi Hudson.  
" Quinn, Finn, vi presento Sebastian Smythe … il mio ragazzo. Sebastian, ti presento la mia collega Quinn Fabray e suo marito Finn Hudson " li presentò e si avvide di come Sebastian fosse trasalito, lui era libero di continuare a vedere Harwood ma lei era libera di presentarlo come il suo ragazzo.  
" Quinnie, aiutami a scegliere una canzone per il karaoke " disse prima di prenderla per mano e trascinarla verso la piattaforma.

Finn Hudson non ebbe altra alternativa che sedersi. Quando Quinn gli aveva parlato del fidanzato di Rachel si era immaginato un artista, un cantante, un ballerino, qualcuno che lavorava nel mondo dell’arte, non quel tizio. Era di qualche centimetro più basso di lui, un’espressione saputa e strafottente che odiò fin dal primo istante ed era un dottore, un dottore, anzi come lo aveva subito corretto con un’ara di superiorità che gli sembrava naturale: un chirurgo specializzato nelle ricostruzioni facciali. Questo però nulla toglieva al fatto che era arrogante, borioso e insopportabile.  
" E tu, invece, di cosa ti occupi? " gli chiese, un tono mellifluo che Finn odiava, se fosse stato per lui lo avrebbe arrestato subito, sotto l’accusa di essere uno dei più grandi bastardi che aveva mai conosciuto, ma non era un’idea praticabile.  
" Sono un poliziotto " rispose, e vide come un scintilla negli occhi dell’altro. " Interessante, e a che caso stai lavorando? " gli chiese, forse era riuscito ad impressionarlo. " Un caso d’omicidio, peccato che tra un po’ io e il mio collega dovremmo archiviarlo per mancanza d’indizi, due tizi, uno probabilmente era un discepolo, hanno fatto a pezzi un certo Brody Weston, ma non ci sono indizi, sono stati precisi, fin troppo. Ho consegnato l’incartamento a mio cognato che è psicologo criminale ma nemmeno lui riesce a capirci qualcosa, però mi ha suggerito che il più esperto ha un lavoro che lo mette a contatto con le armi da taglio " spiegò fiero mentre l’altro lo ascoltava interessato, poi fece un cenno con la mano e capì che non lo ascoltava interessato, stava solo aspettando una persona. Un tizio dai tratti ispanici, un poco più alto di Blaine, capelli neri e un sorriso contagioso che non appena fu vicino a loro baciò Sebastian sulla bocca.  
Rimase sorpreso, Sebastian tradiva Rachel? E la tradiva con quel ragazzo?  
" Hudson, ti presento Thad Harwood, Harwood, ti presento Hudson, lui vorrebbe che la nostra amicizia con benefici divenisse altro e io ci sto pensando " rispose al suo sguardo.  
" Ma Rachel? >> chiese, Rachel li aveva appena visti e stava avanzando a passi di marcia. " Ci sto lavorando, è complicato " spiegò Sebastian e si chiese cosa ci fosse di così complicato in una relazione.

" Pensa che non hanno nessuna canzone di Barba, così ho deciso di non cantare e … ciao Thad " era già abbastanza arrabbiata perché tra le basi non c’era nessuna canzone di Barba, e ora anche Harwood.  
L’aveva invitato, lei lo aveva presentato come il suo ragazzo e lui aveva invitato Thad Harwood. Ebbe la tentazione di afferrare il primo cocktail che si trovava sul loro tavolo e di buttarglielo addosso, o di gettarlo addosso a Sebastian che l’aveva ingannata in quel modo.  
" Ciao Rachel, tutto bene? " le chiese Thad con quel sorriso, quanto avrebbe voluto spegnerglielo, se solo Sebastian non l’avesse presentata a lui come sua sorella avrebbe potuto farlo, un bacio davanti a tutti, solo per chiarire che loro due si appartenevano e che Thad non aveva alcuna speranza.  
" Certo, e tu? Non mi aspettavo di vederti qui " disse cercando di sembrare gentile, doveva riuscire a simulare. << Tutto bene, sono passato per un saluto, questa settimana sono oberato di lavoro " rispose lui.  
" Molto bene, io domani ho un provino quindi vado, ti aspetto in macchina " disse con un sorriso prima di dare un bacio sulla guancia a Sebastian e uscire canticchiando _His Love Makes me Beautiful_.  
" Fa sempre così? " chiese Thad, odiava quella sensazione, aveva incontrato Rachel tre volte e lei era riuscita in tutte e tre a farlo sentire un estraneo, anzi un intruso, mentre il suo rapporto con Sebastian riusciva a gestirlo, anche se l’altro sembra a volte troppo ansioso di sapere cosa faceva e altre volte se ne strafregava, oltre alle richiesta di non lasciarlo mai, ma perché avrebbe dovuto lasciare uno come Sebastian?  
" Mi dispiace che sia finita così " disse mente stavano camminando verso il parcheggio, " Non importa, è stato bello averti con noi " rispose Sebastian. " Di solito sono i fratelli a essere gelosi delle sorelle " cercò d’ironizzare e vide Sebastian farsi pensieroso, come se qualcosa lo stesse angosciando.  
" Ti chiamo io " disse Sebastian prima di baciarlo e non trovò di meglio che annuire.

Mezz’ora dopo erano entrambi in un locale, per la precisione il G Lounge e stavano scrutando quelli che erano al bancone.  
" Nella squadra di football, forse re del ballo, non abbastanza popolare da ricevere appuntamenti dalle cheerleader, nell’armadio fino al college, e forse anche oltre, ha fatto coming out solo con la famiglia e forse gli amici, e uscito da una relazione da poco " disse Sebastian osservando un tipo che stava bevendo una birra.  
" Odi quel genere " rispose Rachel giocando con la cannuccia, conosceva bene i gusti di suo fratello quel tizio non era una compagnia adeguata.  
" Vero, ma non sono qui per rimorchiare, o non solo per quello ", l’anniversario della morte di Richard James andava festeggiato degnamente e quello era il modo migliore. " Il tuo Finn Hudson si sta occupando del caso di Weston, che intenzioni hai con lui? " chiese mentre il tizio si voltava verso di loro.  
" Me lo voglio scopare, così lo terrò d’occhio " ammise candidamente Rachel, almeno così lui avrebbe avuto un po’ di pace  
" E la moglie? " " Voglio scoparmi pure lei, e voglio che il marito ci veda " rispose lei con un sorriso. " Sicura di non essere lesbica? >> le chiese lui sorridendo, era la prospettiva della caccia a farlo sorridere, non la sua presenza si disse lei. " Sicurissima, al massimo sono bisex, ma sai che preferisco gli uomini, e ora va, sta praticamente sbavando " rispose lei mentre lui si alzava, sicuro e spavaldo come sempre.

" Giornata dura? " chiese facendo segno al barista. " Settimana, mese e anno duro " gli rispose l’altro, quasi sorpreso. << Capisco, e dimmi … non c’è niente che si può fare … " e lasciò cadere l’invito con un sorriso malizioso. " Cos’è? Uno scherzo? Hai fatto una scommessa con la moretta che ti sedeva accanto? O sei una puttana? " chiese l’altro sospettoso, comprensibile si disse Sebastian, uno come lui era automaticamente fuori dalla portata di uno come quel tizio.  
" Nessuno scherzo, e no, non ho fatto una scommessa con mia sorella, e no, non sono una puttana, sono un chirurgo e se t’interessa il mio nome è Cameron, Cameron Connors " rispose con un sorriso tutto denti, adorava quel nome fittizio che si era scelto quasi per caso scorrendo l’elenco telefonico. " Dave Karofsky, procuratore sportivo " si presentò l’altro mentre il barman gli consegnava il suo drink. " Lieto di conoscerti Dave, che ne dici se andiamo a conoscerci un po’ meglio a casa mia? Il tempo di finire il drink e spiegare a mia sorella che deve dormire da un’amica " disse prima di bere il drink, essere sensuale per lui era routine e l’altro non gli staccava gli occhi, ancora un po’ e avrebbe sbavato.  
Dave Karofsky pensò che forse la fortuna aveva cominciato a sorridergli. Da quando si era lasciato con Dylan la sua vita era peggiorata, aveva potuto parlarne solo con suo fratello e con il suo migliore amico, e ora quel uomo, quel uomo bello e sexy, dannatamente sexy, s’interessava a lui e gli proponeva di passare la notte insieme a casa sua. Veloce scrisse un sms ad Azimio per avvisarlo mentre Cameron avvisa sua sorella Elise Connors che si limitò a sorridergli.  
Il tragitto fino a casa sua volò quasi in un lampo, Cameron era divertente, intelligente e stimolante, non era solo un bel faccino, all’apparenza poteva sembrare di quelli che guardavano solo i magri e sexy e invece era con lui, con lui.

Pensò così quando entrarono nell’appartamento e subito l’altro lo sbatté sulla porta prima d’infilargli le mani nelle mutande. Gemette nella sua bocca e lo vide sorridere prima che riprendesse a baciarlo. " Vuoi qualcosa da bere? " gli chiese, la camicia che aderiva perfettamente al corpo disegnandone gli addominali.   
 Certo, hai una birra? " chiese cercando di riprendere fiato mentre l’altro apriva il frigo, offrendogli un’ottima visuale del suo sedere.  
" Si, vieni " gli disse mentre prendeva due bicchieri e del ghiaccio. " A noi Dave " disse porgendogli il bicchiere e facendolo tintinnare.  
Era tutto così perfetto si disse, e Cameron era così bello mentre con fare sensuale gli faceva strada verso la camera da letto. Poi si sentì mancare, un gran mal di testa e un senso di giramento improvviso.  
" Dovresti stenderti, non stai bene " gli consigliò Cameron e lui obbedì prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
Rachel era entrata in casa dieci minuti dopo, come avevano concordato e si era subito diretta verso la camera da letto. " Ha funzionato? " chiese osservando Dave che giaceva nel letto. " Alla perfezione, come sempre " le rispose Sebastian mentre si preparavano: se Hudson aveva detto il vero allora dovevano aumentare le precauzioni, e quello era un giorno speciale.  
" Buona vigilia " disse Rachel con un sorriso raggiante nel vedere la sveglia che segnava la mezzanotte, lei si stava mettendo i guanti bianchi. " Buon lavoro " le rispose Sebastian mentre passava a Rachel una lama.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga notte quella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _His Love Makes Me Beautiful_ è una canzone di Funny Girl  
>  il G Lounge esiste davvero, è una discoteca gay di NY, che uso sempre nelle mie ff  
> Cameron Connors era il nome originariamente pensato per Sebastian, mi servo spesso della cosa


	8. Interlude #2

" Credo che si sia una novità nel caso Weston " disse Finn Hudson nell’ufficio di Blaine Anderson. " E sarebbe? " per quanto ci avesse lavorato su non era riuscito a fornire nulla sull’assassino. " Un altro cadavere. Maschio, bianco, 26 anni, David Karofsky, procuratore sportivo, gay " aggiunse Finn, non che quel particolare fosse importante ma era strano, molto strano.  
" E allora? Non vedo come questo sia pertinente " rispose Blaine, che la vittima fosse gay quasi sempre non era importante, per quel che gli importava poteva essere etero, gay, bisex, pansessuale.  
" Forse lo è, il modus operandi è lo stesso, ma c’è un dettaglio in più: sembra che avesse messaggiato con un amico per avvertirlo che forse, e sono parole sue  _ha trovato l’amore della sua vita_  " e quello a suo parere era importante. " E lui aveva assunto del viagra? " chiese Blaine, in quel caso c’era qualcosa che stonava, non sapeva cosa ma vi era come una passo di danza che non andava a tempo con gli altri. " Lui no, credo che uno dei killer sia gay, forse ha rimorchiato il primo e si è servito del viagra visto che era etero, mentre col secondo non ne ha avuto bisogno " disse Finn mentre Blaine esaminava i dettagli del caso.  
" Non è detto, possono aver atteso che Karofsky uscisse dalla casa della sua nuova conquista e poi averlo ucciso " ribatté Blaine. " No, il coroner ha detto che l’ora della morte risale alle due, massimo le quattro di mattina, quei bastardi si sono divertiti a torturarlo, e sono furbi: hanno usato dei guanti ", era questo che lo angustiava: che i cattivi fossero ben due passi avanti a loro, nei film non era mai così, nei film i buoni vincevano sempre.  
"  Quindi, adescano la vittima, o aspettano che l’appuntamento sia concluso, e poi agiscono. Potrebbe essere una coppia: lei ha adescato Weston e lui Karofsky, non sono così strane le coppie di assassini, pensa a Carla Homolka e Paul Bernardo, ne hanno anche tratto un film " aggiunse, non era un’idea così strana.  
" Non potrebbero essere più di due? "  
" Lo escludo, sono due, non so dirti se è stato il loro incontro a portare alla luce queste tendenze omicide o se sono maturate col tempo. Dovrei fare una ricerca per controllare se ci sono casi simili " asserì Blaine, in quei momenti amava mettersi a sferruzzare come aveva appreso al club del cucito che frequentava al liceo, era un ottimo antistress.  
<< Perché non li definisci serial killer? >> chiese Finn curioso. << Perché per essere ufficialmente denominati serial killer servono tre omicidi, ma ho la sensazione che se comincio a lavorarci ne salteranno fuori diversi, non sono dei novellini inesperti >> rispose Blaine, faceva quel lavoro per rendere il mondo un posto migliore, e lo faceva per suo fratello Cooper, che aveva appena ottenuto il ruolo principale in una serie tv a Los Angeles, e per Kurt, lo faceva soprattutto per loro.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esiste realmente un film su Carla Homolka e Paul Bernardo, _Karla_ del 2006, dove il ruolo di Paul è di Misha Collins, a quanto sembra Castiel si era stufato di essere un bravo bambino


	9. Chapter 6

Quella sera, quando rientrò a casa Sebastian trovò Rachel che stava cucinando, vi erano delle candele sul tavolino e una musica soffusa che veniva dallo stereo, Celine Dion in francese. Colpito e affondato si disse mentre lei si voltava e gli sorrideva, odiava quei sorrisi e lei lo sapeva bene.  
" Ben tornato a casa " lo salutò lei prima di avvicinarsi e abbracciarlo. " Non è un po’ esagerato? " le chiese, in fondo per lui quello non era un giorno così felice. " Pour que tu m'aimes encore,  niente è esagerato, non questa notte " rispose lei prima di baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra.  
La cena fu silenziosa, sapeva cos’aveva in mente Rachel e  non gli piaceva per nulla, ma avrebbe accettato a causa dell’euforia scatenata da quello che avevano fatto due notti fa, e poteva sempre pensare a Thad si disse, e a quello che era successo nello studio dell’avvocato quel pomeriggio. 

Thad non gli aveva fatto domande quel giorno, si era limitato ad accoglierlo e poi a lasciarsi usare. No, non l’aveva usato, Thad provava qualcosa per lui e lui provava qualcosa per Thad, e non era come la cotta che si era preso per James, era qualcos’altro, più profondo tanto che aveva quasi smesso di seguirlo in ospedale e di una cosa era ormai sicuro: Thad non l’avrebbe abbandonato, lui e Rachel non l’avrebbero mai lasciato solo.  
" A Richard James " disse Rachel versando dello champagne nei bicchieri, per lei quella sera era una festa, ricordava bene l’espressione di James, e come l’aveva definita, come li aveva chiamati, e ricordava bene chi aveva dato il primo colpo, e di come Nick poi li avesse aiutati, a malincuore ma l’aveva fatto.  
" A Richard " rispose Sebastian facendo tintinnare i calici.  
" Mi ha chiamato Nick prima, voleva sapere come stessimo, e ha chiamato un giornalista, un certo Jacob, voleva parlare con te a proposito di James, sai “ come ti senti dieci anni dopo “ e altre assurdità. L’ho mandato al diavolo non appena ha accennato all’idea " rispose, si era così infuriata a sentire quel tono fintamente contrito.

" Bastian, io … io ti amo, so che te lo dico da quando ho undici anni e so che tu sei gay, ma è vero, io ti amo. Noi non siamo realmente fratelli e quindi  non è reato. Ricordi quando leggemmo la Yourcenar? Beh, io sono una donna che ama gli uomini, ma sono la tua unica donna. So che di solito dobbiamo litigare per questo, ma per piacere questa sera no, vedilo come un favore, un modo per ricordare Richard ma non litighiamo, fai l’amore con me " lo supplicò lei.  
" Ti amo, ti amo come si ama un'ossessione, come una malattia, un parassita persino. Ti ho rovinato la vita non permettendoti mai di lasciarmi ma tu l'hai rovinata a me non permettendomi di avere una vita normale. Come ti dicevo da bambini: io sono tuo fratello e tu sei mia sorella, tu sei mia sorella e io sono tuo fratello, e io ti amo " le disse, sapeva che quella era la verità, e sapeva che Rachel ne avrebbe visto solo il lato positivo.  
Fu lento, con la musica di Celine Dion che invadeva la casa e quel senso di vergogna che provava da quando Rachel gli aveva chiesto se poteva baciarlo, eppure non voleva che se ne andasse. 

" Ti amo " gli disse lei mentre si sedeva sul letto e si spogliava.  
" Ti amo " sussurrò mentre si spogliava e lei sorrideva, un sorriso pieno d’amore che però non gli piaceva.  
" Ti amo " mormorò poco prima che lui la baciasse sulla bocca, un bacio leggero che lei trasformò in uno più appassionato. Non gli piacevano le donne, eppure sapeva dove toccarla, sapeva come farla gemere, e non ne andava fiero, non con lei.  
" Ti amo " gemette mentre lui la teneva stretta a sé con una mano e con l’altra l’accarezzava lentamente, e lei si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più alto quando iniziò a prepararla con le dita, mentre continuava a baciarla.  
" Ti amo " ansimò quando lui fu dentro di lei, e lei lo strinse a sé, lui era suo, solo suo e almeno per quella notte non esistevano estranei, c’erano solo loro due.  
<< Ti amo così tanto mon frère " gli disse sentendolo muoversi, lui come sempre aveva gli occhi chiusi per non vederla mentre si perdeva dietro i suoi ricordi.  
" Guardami Sebastian, per favore guardami " lo supplicò e lui aprì gli occhi, quei begli occhi verdi così splendenti dalla lussuria.  
Fece per afferrare la mano di Sebastian, voleva sentirsi unita a lui in ogni modo possibile ma lui continuò a stringerle il fianco e lei si dovette accontentare dei suoi baci.

" Ti amo … ti ho sempre amato … e ti amerò sempre … nessuno potrà amarti come me, nessuno! " urlò mentre sentiva che stava per venire, lui come al solito non aveva detto una parola oltre ai soliti gemiti, eppure con gli altri, con Thad, era sempre così vocale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Pour Que Tu M'Aimes Encore_ è una canzone di Celine Dion in francese del 1995


	10. Chapter 7

In quei giorni il lavoro non le pesava a differenza del solito, anzi era euforica e a Quinn che le aveva chiesto il perché aveva risposto che Sebastian le aveva confessato che l’amava. Era una bugia ma non poteva rivelarle la verità, non a lei. In quei giorni aveva cominciato a mettere in atto il suo piano, un passo alla volta si era detta, abbracci, sorrisi sempre più seducenti, e ogni tanto la sfiorava come per caso.  
Quel giorno Quinn l’aveva invitata a pranzo fuori, loro due e Finn.  
Un’occasione perfetta si disse mentre uscivano dal locale per la pausa pranzo, sarebbe stato così divertente, e lei adorava quelle situazioni, tranne quando era lei la vittima, come la sera prima quando Sebastian aveva invitato Thad a cena. Aveva dovuto cucina anche per l’ispanico, il quale non aveva un solo difetto, sarebbe stato più facile odiarlo se fosse stato arrogante, maleducato e indisponente e invece era adorabile, sempre gentile e col sorriso sulla bocca. Si era mostrata gentile per tutta la sera quando l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stata baciare Sebastian che per una volta non si comportava da arrogante.  
E in aggiunta a quello quei due l’avevano tenuta sveglia per quasi tutta la notte mentre scopavano, ad un certo si era pure presenta alla porta della loro camera da letto, la stanza che solitamente condivideva con suo fratello, e aveva chiesto e potevano scopare più piano. L’espressione di Thad era impagabile, un misto tra la lussuria, quello non era amore si disse per l’ennesima volta mentre abbracciava Finn, e di vergogna, il tutto mentre suo fratello se lo scopava sul loro letto.

" Rachel, ma a te sta bene che Sebastian veda altre persone? " le chiese Finn, che ragazzo adorabile a preoccuparsi per lei. Le dava fastidio, ovviamente, le dava fastidio che Sebastian frequentasse Thad, che non saltasse più da un letto all’altro, e odiava vedere l’ispanico in giro per casa, e forse con loro poteva sfogarsi, per Quinn e Finn lei e Sebastian erano una coppia e stava per farlo quando si rese conto che così avrebbe compromesso il suo piano.  
" Certamente, io sono aperta a tutte le nuove esperienze " rispose seducente sfiorando la mano di Quinn e sorridendo maliziosamente a Finn che avvampò nel sentire quella parole.  
" Davvero? A te non dà fastidio che lui veda Thad? " le chiese Quinn sorpresa mentre il cameriere si avvicinava. " Assolutamente no, e poi … " fece cadere la frase, erano liberi di pensare quel che volevano, a lei non importava. 

Sebastian non poteva certo lamentarsi, non mentre spingeva Thad contro il muro dell’ufficio dell’avvocato. In quei giorni tutto stava andando per il meglio, nessuno lo sospettava e il suo lavoro gli piaceva sempre di più.  
Se quello che gli aveva detto Rachel era vero allora potevano stare tranquilli perché Hudson non aveva indizi e potevano continuare indisturbati. Ma ora non doveva pensarci, non mentre Thad gli gettava le braccia al collo.  
Era tutto così perfetto si disse mentre stringeva a sé Thad, era tutto perfetto si disse mentre con una mano gli abbassava i pantaloni e lo baciava, non si sarebbe mai stancato di quei baci, poco ma sicuro, non mentre lo accarezzava, movimenti lenti ma allo stesso tempo decisi, destinati a farlo impazzire.  
Stava per voltarlo, e Thad gli sorrideva in quella maniera così piena d’amore che lo faceva quasi, quasi, sentire in colpa per tutto quello che non gli aveva raccontato, quando sentì una vibrazione.

Imprecando guardò il display: Rachel, sua sorella aveva un sesto senso per simili cose, come la notte precedente quando li aveva interrotti. " Cosa vuoi? " le chiese brusco mentre Thad si rimetteva i pantaloni, doveva essere qualcosa di grave altrimenti avrebbe rispolverato il suo vocabolario d’insulti creoli.  
" E’ importante, sto arrivando in ospedale, riguarda le indagini " lo avvertì Rachel.  
Merde, non quello, non ora che stava per scoparsi Thad, non ora. Cosa potevano aver scoperto? Erano sempre stati attenti a non lasciare tracce e non avevano mai avuto complici, Nick non contava e inoltre Nick aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa per dieci anni ed era improbabile che parlasse adesso, col rischio di essere arrestato per complicità e occultamento di cadavere.  
" E cosa? " chiese mentre veloce si ricomponeva, Thad che lo guardava interrogativo. " Finn ha assunto uno psicologo criminale, prima o poi ci scopriranno ", questa volta colse della paura, pienamente condivisa tra l’altro. Non poteva permetterlo, non avrebbe sopportato che Thad venisse a conoscenza di tutto, tutti ma non Thad forse perché sotto lo amava, non come aveva amato Richard ma lo amava. E non poteva dare un simile dispiacere a Schelby o ad Holly, non dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto per lui e sua sorella.  
" Calme- toi, vas au café, j’arrive! " le ordinò in francese. " Tu n’est pas seul, tu est avec Thad " gli rispose Rachel, non era una domanda, era un’accusa. " Ou, se pa ou biznis " le rispose in creolo. " Je ne suis pad d’accord, je suis arrivé, je t’attends et mwen renmen ou " rispose lei prima di chiudere la conversazione.

" Che lingua era ? >> gli chiese Thad curioso. " Creolo, a New Orleans lo parlano tutti " rispose, aveva sempre avuto difficoltà con quella lingua a differenza di Nick Duval e di Tina Choen Chang.  
" Un giorno me lo insegnerai, vero? " gli domandò Thad prima di baciarlo. " Certamente, ora devo andare: Rachel, vieni con me? " quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto vederla infuriarsi. " Preferisco di no, tua sorella sembra odiarmi, ci vediamo domani sera? "  
" Ovvio Harwood " rispose baciandolo e uscendo, Rachel odiava servirsi del francese e detestava il creolo quindi doveva essere grave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quello di Sebastian e Rachel è creolo, la traduzione sta per:  
> " si, fatti gli affari tuoi "  
> " ti amo "  
> Mi sento in dovere di precisare che è creolo haitiano e non creolo di New Orleans di cui purtroppo non esiste un dizionario


	11. Chapter 8

Erano seduto nel primo bar che avevano trovato e Rachel gli aveva appena riferito tutto quello che aveva scoperto grazie a Finn Hudson, l’idea di Rachel di sedurlo era ottima e se voleva sedurgli anche la moglie chi era lui per impedirglielo?  
" E mi ha detto le conclusioni, sono così vicini a noi che potrebbero arrestarci, non ero così nervosa da quel pasticcio con Richard quanto ti interrogarono in quanto attuale fidanzato dello scomparso " disse Rachel.  
Si ricordava bene quell’interrogatorio, e già allora aveva dimostrato di essere un buon attore giurando di non sapere dove fosse Richard, di essere preoccupato per lui, che non lo chiamava da giorni e tante altre cose. Poi gli avevano chiesto perché un ragazzo di sedici anni frequentasse un ventenne e non uno della sua età e per fortuna se l’era cavata sostenendo che andava già all’università e che era stato lui a insistere con l’altro, che loro due si amavano realmente e tante altre cose ed era finita con i poliziotti che lo avevano persino rincuorato, chi mai avrebbe dovuto sospettare di lui o di Rachel che all’epoca aveva solo tredici anni? O persino di Nick Duval che li aveva protetti ed era stato sempre così silenzioso? 

" Guarda un po’ chi c’è: Cassandra July! " disse Rachel osservando la donna bionda che al bancone stava bevendo un drink dietro l’altro << Non è stata lei a bocciarti la seconda volta? " le chiese, si ricordava bene le lacrime di Rachel, i suoi pianti e come avesse preteso che scopassero per dimenticare quel suo insuccesso.  
" Esatto, e ora ho l’occasione per vendicarmi " rispose Rachel controllandosi la scollatura dell’abito. " Le regole sono chiare, solo sconosciuti " l’avvisò,  sarebbe bastato poco perché la polizia risalisse a loro, e voleva evitarlo, per sé stesso, per sua sorella e anche per Thad. Un anno  fa non gli sarebbe importato nulla del suo amico di letto, ma Thad era qualcosa di più di un amico di letto, e questo non andava bene, non andava affatto bene.  
" Le ho sempre rispettate, se non sbaglio sei stato tu a uccidere Jesse " replicò Rachel piccata mentre spiava la July, una bella donna ma di almeno dieci anni più grande di loro, un po’ come una sorella maggiore. " L’idea è stata tua, e sei stata tu a colpirlo per primo " precisò lui, Jesse StJames se l’era andata a cercare e Rachel era stata un’attrice così brava, avrebbero dovuto ammetterla alla NYADA solo per quella sua interpretazione davanti ai poliziotti a suo parere. " Forse, il diario falso? >"gli chiese mentre sorrideva a Cassandra che si era voltata verso di loro. " Già pronto, la volta scorsa non me l’hanno chiesto, dovremo seguire il piano d’emergenza, lo sai vero? " chiese, odiava quel piano che avevano elaborato in caso di emergenza, si lasciava troppo al caso e l’unica volta che se n’erano serviti avevano rischiato di rovinare tutto per un dettaglio insignificante. " Lo so bene, questa volta sarai tu a sparare, prendi bene la mira, prepara le valigie, al resto penserò io " le disse non ottenendo risposta alla sua domanda precedente, questo prima che Rachel si alzasse dal loro divanetto diretta verso Cassandra July. " Non c’è bisogno che usi un sonnifero, è così ubriaca che tra poco cade dallo sgabello, aspettami a casa, sarà esilarante " aggiunse con un sorriso. 

Cassandra July era certa di aver già incontrato quella nanetta col nasone, solo che non ricordava esattamente dove, forse era una delle studentesse della NYADA o aveva appena presentato domanda. " Schwimmer, non attacca con me, non pensare che solo perché mi hai trovato sbronza qui, e perché ti trovo sexy di avere vita facile, anzi … quando sarà il tuo turno ti farò a pezzi, a meno che la scopata non sia stata soddisfacente " le disse sperando di risultare convincente.  
" Tranquilla, non m’interessa la NYADA, comunque … per la scopata sono favorevole, il tempo di avvisare mio fratello " le aveva risposto la nasona con un sorrisetto prima di dirigersi da quel bel ragazzo con gli occhi verdi e scambiarsi quattro parole.

E ora si stavano baciando sul muro più vicino, avrebbe potuto portarla in camera ma perché aspettare si era detta mentre l’accarezzava sotto la gonna, era così carina la nasona, e lei ubriaca per pensarlo. Veloce le abbassò le mutandine e l’altra rise sommessa prima di iniziare a slacciarle il vestito,e  allora la luce si accese.  
" Guarda guarda cosa abbiamo qui? " disse una voce che non riconobbe. " Chi è lei? Se ne vada subito, o vuole continuare a guardare? " disse cercando di trattenere la nasona accanto a sé.  
" E’ mio fratello " rispose lei avvicinandosi al ragazzo e baciandolo dolcemente sulle labbra lasciandola basita. " Miss July, onorato di conoscerla, peccato che ci debba già lasciare " disse lui osservandola.  
Stava per replicare, perché quel ragazzo per quanto bello era un villano, perché nessuno la interrompeva mai e perché gli stava mandando a monte la scopata con Schwimemr quando sentì un dolore acuto per tutto il corpo.


	12. Interlude #3

Quella sera Finn Hudson mentre aspettava il ritorno di Quinn aveva invitato a casa sua suo fratello Kurt Hummel e suo cognato Blaine Anderson, anche per parlare in pace del caso Weston – Karofsky che di settimana in settimana si complicava.  
" Tre vittime, ora si può parlare di serial killer, ma questa volta si tratta di una donna " annunciò mentre lui e Blaine guardavano la partita e Kurt appoggiato sulla spalla del marito leggeva Vogue.  
" Molto strano, solitamente i serial killer non cambiano tipologia di vittima " disse suo cognato mentre Kurt voltava una pagina alzando gli occhi al cielo. << La vittima è una donna, bianca, 34 anni, e insegnava alla NYADA, forse hai sentito parlare di lei Kurt, Cassandra July >> proseguì Finn guardando suo fratello che subito chiuse la rivista.  
" Cassandra July? Cassandra Crazy July? " chiese Kurt sorpreso, era da un po’ che non tornava alla NYADA ma si ricordava bene la fama di Cassandra. << Credo di si, questa volta è stato diverso tanto che sono stato tentato di non includerla insieme a Weston e a Karofsky, vi era troppa rabbia in quei colpi, e da parte del _discepolo_ , non dell’altro " li avvisò Finn, quello era strano ma era incontrovertibile: la mano meno esperta era stata la più feroce, quella parte di cassandra July che spettava al discepolo era praticamente una poltiglia sanguinolenta mentre l’altra metà era quasi intatta, un lavoro quasi chirurgico.  
" Non è insolito che tra le vittime di un serial killer vi siano parenti, amici, ex, talvolta insegnanti, ma solitamente avviene con le prime vittime, quando la vittima non è ancora spersonalizzata " disse Blaine a voce alta, tutto in quel caso era assurdo e c’era un dettaglio che stava trascurando, se lo sentiva, solo che non sapeva quale fosse, e peggio ancora sapeva che era importante.  
" E quindi, quali sono le tue conclusioni? " chiese Finn e si rese conto che anche Kurt era in attesa di una risposta.  
" Hanno il pieno controllo della scena del crimine, e sono sicuro che quando li arresteremo i vicini diranno che era impossibile, che erano persone per bene e altro. La cosa più strana è la quasi assenza della componente sessuale, solitamente i serial killer si abbandonano a stupri o anche necrofilia nei casi più estremi, ma non loro. L’unica eccezione è Weston, Karofsky e la July non hanno tracce di attività sessuali, o meglio, solo preliminari da quel che ho capito leggendo i referti " rispose Blaine che nel pomeriggio aveva esaminato il fascicolo.  
" Sei convinto che si tratti di due? " chiese Finn, lui ne era sempre meno convinto. " Sempre, e ti dirò di più: un uomo e una donna " rispose Blaine.  
" Mai pensato che fosse uno degli allievi della July? Non è che la detestassimo ma aveva i suoi metodi, e ne ha esclusi parecchi ai provini " intervenne Kurt, vivere con Blaine lo aveva abituato a simili discorsi.  
" Può essere, dovremo interrogare tutti gli ex allievi della NYADA che hanno avuto a che fare con Cassandra July " dichiarò Finn. " Allora non li prenderete mai, Crazy July insegna da una vita, dalla sua ultima perfomance disastrosa a Broadway " rispose Kurt, c’era un motivo se Cassandra July erano considerata una delle migliori insegnanti della NYADA, oltre ad essere una delle più problematiche.  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva, e di Quinn che tornava dal lavoro li riscosse, Quinn stava studiando per un esame e lui si ritrovava sempre dei libri in giro per casa. " Non una parola con Quinn " disse mentre sua moglie entrava e entrambi annuirono con la testa.  



	13. Chapter 9

Rachel colpì con forza la pallina aspettando che Blaine facesse la sua mossa.  
Non era colpa del suo avversario ma dalla notte della July tutto aveva iniziato ad andare storto. Il giorno dopo, mentre si stavano godendo in televisione I _Miei, I Tuoi E I Nostri_ Sebastian le aveva detto che doveva smetterla, che era stato interessante ma che non doveva più permettersi di toccarlo.  
" Sei un ingrato, uno stronzo e un insensibile, io ti amo, vuoi capirlo questo? " aveva urlato sperando che fosse solo una fase, qualcosa che poteva tranquillamente controllare. " Non dire cazzate, rischiamo il cercare a vita e sappi che non ho intenzione di finire in galera a causa tua " le aveva risposto lui allontanandola gentilmente ma con fermezza.  
" Non finiremo in galera, e non stavamo parlando di questo, io ti amo, perché dovrebbe essere sbagliato? " " Per due ragioni molto semplici. Primo: sei mia sorella, due: sono gay quindi smettila, ti ricordo che a cominciare fosti tu " le aveva rinfacciato, ma che colpa ne aveva lei se si era messa a urlare contro Richard James che sosteneva che erano matti, dei folli e anche dei pervertiti?  
" Non ci sono legami biologici tra noi due amore mio, e poi che importa che tu sia gay? Tu mi ami e facciamo sesso, lo facciamo da dieci anni, non puoi lasciarmi così, e sei stato tu il primo a colpirlo " aveva ribattuto lei  ma era stato tutto inutile tanto che per una volta lui aveva minacciato di abbandonarla, lui che soffriva di sindrome d’abbandono, lui che nonostante avesse avuto almeno mille volte l’opportunità di essere adottato non l’aveva mai lasciata.

E tutto per colpa di Thad si disse mentre rispondeva al servizio con rabbia, doveva solo pensare che quella fosse la testa di Thad, Thad così gentile, Thad così disponibile, Thad che le aveva portato via suo fratello perché era ufficiale: lei e suo fratello dopo dieci anni di tira – e - molla, di litigi e di riconciliazioni, tutte partite da lei, avevano rotto, una rottura che Tina Cohen – Chang aveva previsto da anni.  
" Tutto bene Rachel? Oggi mi sembri più arrabbiata del solito " le chiese Blaine quando ebbero terminato.  
" Certo, perché? " chiese cercando di suonare indifferente. " Rachel, sono uno psicologo, mi accorgo quando la gente mente, te lo chiedo un'altra volta: Rachel, va tutto bene? " chiese nuovamente Blaine mentre la mora si asciugava il volto con un asciugamano bianco e si disse che con lui poteva essere sincera, brutalmente sincera.  
" Certo, io e Sebastian abbiamo rotto ma è solo questione di tempo e tornerà da me " rispose Rachel, gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere lei ad Harwood, nessuno si metteva in mezzo tra lei e Sebastian, nessuno. Specialmente non ora che stavano per attuare il piano d’emergenza.  
" Perché parli così di rapporti tra fratelli? " chiese Blaine sorpreso da quelle parole, vi era rancore in tutto quello, rancore, gelosia e possesso.  
 " Forse perché siamo due fratelli che scopano " fu la risposta che lo shokkò. Rachel e Sebastian, Sebastian suo fratello, il suo perfetto fratello di cui gli aveva parlato per giorni, vantandolo e adorandolo, e ora scopriva che i due avevano una relazione incestuosa. " Rachel … stai scherzando vero? È tutto uno scherzo per provocarmi, no? " domandò mentre lei si lisciava la gonna con tranquilla nonchalance. " Non credo, può dire quello che vuole, ma a fargli i migliori pompini sono io, non di certo Thad Harwood o uno di quelli che raccatta nei bar o nelle discoteche " fu la risposta di Rachel prima di prendere la sua bottiglietta dell’acqua.  
" Bene, è stato divertente Rachel, ma non stai esagerando? " chiese il moro mentre lei si avviava verso gli spogliatoi. Povero Blaine, credeva che fosse tutto un trucco, una finzione e invece no.  
" Io non sto esagerando, ti sto dicendo la verità – il rumore di un sms – ora devo andare, alla prossima partita Blaine " lo salutò con un bacio sulla guancia prima di entrare nello spogliatoio femminile a cambiarsi.

Veloce lesse il messaggio mentre si cambiava, era il suo momento, a breve Sebastian avrebbe iniziato il secondo atto del loro piano di emergenza che sarebbe terminato con la sua entrata in scena.  
A causa di quel contrattempo avrebbe perso l’opportunità di flirtare con Quinn Fabray e forse anche di baciarla, c’era andata così vicina il giorno prima, se solo Sugar non fosse stata così inopportuna avrebbe scoperto se le labbra di Quinn sapevano realmente di fragole come aveva fantasticato a lungo. Quinn accettava i suoi complimenti e le sue battute con sempre più imbarazzo, come se avesse finalmente compreso quale fosse il suo scopo, e non ci voleva un genio per capirlo.  
Con Hudson invece era andato meglio, molto meglio.  
Tre giorni prima si era presentata alla sua stazione di polizia e lui era stato così gentile con lei, avevano conversato e lui le aveva chiesto ripetutamente come stava, come stessero i suoi genitori e come stesse Sebastian.  
Lei stava bene, Sebastian stava fin troppo bene finché aveva intorno Thad Harwood e i suoi genitori … non aveva mai conosciuto sua madre, il suo padre biologico era scomparso non appena aveva avuto notizia della gravidanza e il suo padre legale l’aveva sbattuta in orfanotrofio non appena l’aveva vista in volto. Ma questo non poteva ovviamente riferirlo a Finn così si era limitata un generale _stanno tutti bene_ che l’aveva rassicurato.  
Poi lo aveva abbracciato e veloce si era alzata sulle punte e aveva cercato le sue labbra.  
Era stato un bacio veloce, di quelli che dava da bambina a tutti e stava già per allontanarsi quando Finn l’aveva stretta a sé e si era abbassato per approfondire il bacio. Non erano come i baci di Jessie, Jessie che l’amava e che le ripeteva che presto sarebbe diventata una grande star, o quelli di Sebastian, che non la baciava quasi mai ma quando lo faceva allora si scambiavano baci pieni di lussuria e desiderio, no, questi erano baci innamorati, teneri quasi.  
Stavano per andare oltre, se lo sentiva ancora un po’ e l’avrebbe rovesciata sulla scrivania quando qualcuno aveva bussato e subito lei si era ricomposta mentre lui la pregava di non raccontare nulla a Quinn. " Tranquillo Finn, sarà il nostro piccolo segreto " aveva risposto con un sorriso prima di baciarlo un’ultima volta. Prima di andarsene aveva buttato un occhio sulla scrivania e aveva notato l’elenco degli allievi di Cassandra July pertanto era solo questione di tempo prima che Finn risalisse a lei se non l’aveva già fatto, Kurt doveva averlo indirizzato su quella strada si era detta. Kurt Hummel era un bravo ragazzo, ed era il marito di Blaine, ma si era dimostrato un suo nemico e se solo non avessero attuato il piano d’emergenza avrebbe chiesto a Sebastian di occuparsi di lui.  
Non doveva pensare a quello adesso, ma al piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I Miei, i Tuoi e i Nostri_ è il film con René Russo dove si parla di una famiglia allargata  
>  Questo capitolo è dedicato a lovlove890, aka Sara, che è sempre stata una fedele lettrice e che come tutte le italiane shippa Thadastian *_*


	14. Chapter 10

Era andato tutto come sempre si era detto Thad. Come sempre Sebastian lo aveva invitato a casa sua approfittando dell’assenza di Rachel che era al tennis, o al lavoro, per una seduta di fantastico, stancante, gratificante sesso. Negli ultimi tempi aveva fatto tante domande a Sebastian, sia sul suo lavoro, era così interessante quello di cui si occupava, ché della sua vita, soprattutto perché viveva ancora con sua sorella e anche dettagli sulla sua infanzia. Sebastian non ne parlava mai ma questo non lo avrebbe fermato, lui sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, non c’era nulla di così orrendo perché lui dovesse negargli il suo amore.  
" New Orleans? Sei originario di New Orleans … chissà a quanti mardi gras devi aver partecipato " disse mentre si dirigeva verso la camera da letto.  
" Thad … sappi che mi dispiace ma non ho alternative " disse Sebastian dietro di lui. " Cosa vorresti dire … " poi sentì un dolore alla schiena. 

Quando aprì gli occhi si sentiva la testa pesante, come se avesse sbattuto contro una porta, e aveva la vista leggermente appannata. Fece per strofinarsi gli occhi ma qualcosa bloccava le sue mani. Nastro adesivo, un doppio strato di nastro adesivo che gli bloccava le mani, e anche le sue gambe erano bloccate. La poltrona, era seduto sulla poltrona della camera da letto di Sebastian, di quello ne era certo si disse mentre cercava di fare mente locale.  
" Ti sei svegliato finalmente, cominciavo a credere di aver esagerato con le dosi " disse una voce e vide Sebastian seduto sul letto che lo osservava, un sorriso sprezzante sul volto.  
" Se è un gioco erotico non è nemmeno lontanamente eccitante e ora liberami " c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quello, anche perché l’altro non gli aveva mai palesato simili inclinazioni.  
" Non è un gioco Thaddino, almeno credo che non lo sia, ma se vuoi vedilo come un gioco " rispose l’altro ridacchiando e Thad si accorse che indossava dei guanti.  
" Chi sei, e cosa vuoi da me? " chiese, doveva guadagnare tempo, prima o poi Rachel sarebbe tornata a casa, quella era anche casa sua, e l’avrebbe trovato.  
" Stai scherzando vero? Sono sempre io, Sebastian, il tuo Sebastian, solo che … ora mi voglio divertire, prendilo per un gioco, va bene? " e quel tono lo fece agghiacciare, era così … infantilmente sadico da farlo tremare. " Sai Thad, ci sono diverse cose che non ti ho detto. Bellezza … fascino … sono qualità che la gente come me possiede fin dall’infanzia, c’è chi vi sopperisce col cervello, ma dopo … insomma, la vita è così noiosa, e … non so come spiegartelo " si ritrovò a fissare il bisturi che l’altro teneva in mano e con cui giocava più che ascoltare le sue parole.  
" Tu sei folle, sei solo un folle " urlò, eppure gli era sembrato così bello, così intelligente e il brutto era che lo era ancora, con quella luce negli occhi era ancora più seducente del solito pensò maledicendosi.  
" Tu non sai nulla di me Thad! Non puoi permetterti di giudicarmi! Non hai la minima idea di quello che ho passato! Folle … tutto questo non è una follia … pensavo fossi diverso, che avessi capito,  e invece nulla. Sei come loro, come quella coppia del New England, sei come mio padre! " urlò l’altro prima di colpirlo con furia.  
Avrebbe voluto toccarsi la guancia dove l’altro l’aveva colpito ma non poteva farlo e mentalmente ringraziò che non si fosse servito del bisturi per sfigurarlo.  
" La coppia del New England? " chiese invece, doveva guadagnare tempo, in tutti i modi.  
" Si, e devo ringraziarli … è stato grazie a loro che ho compreso che un bel faccino è inutile senza l’intelligenza, o meglio … la capacità di emergere. Stava andando tutto così bene, ci pensi? Ma poi mi dissero che ci avevano ripensato, che non andavo bene, che non andavamo bene, o io o niente, e non volevo. Ma tu questo non puoi capirlo Harwood " era come se stesse parlando a sé stesso, ma continuava a giocare col bisturi.  
" Ci sono così tante cose che vorrei farti Thad, non so da quale cominciare, dimmi, da dove vuoi che inizi? " gli chiese mentre si avvicinava a lui, il bisturi nella mano pronto all’uso.

" Dimenticavo: credo che questo sia tuo " disse mostrandogli il cellulare, << non credo che ne avrai bisogno, non ora >> e detto questo si assentò e dopo qualche istante sentì il rumore dello sciacquone, quasi duecento dollari gli era costato quel telefono e ora era  davvero in pericolo. Il rumore di passi lo avvertì che Sebastian era tornato nella stanza come lo vide fare, prima che si avvicinasse a lui con lo stesso sorriso.   
" Ma perché? Spiegami almeno il perché, poi potrai fare quello che vuoi " lo stava implorando, la verità era che aveva paura, cominciava ad avere realmente paura di Sebastian, e Rachel tornava tardi dal tennis, il tempo sufficiente per far sparire il suo cadavere.  
" Perché? Perché mi diverte, mi diverto tantissimo Thad, dovresti provare una volta, è così … puoi studiare così bene anatomia, ed è divertente. Se vuoi sapere perché ho iniziato … è tutta colpa di Richard … lui disse delle cose, cosa che non penso credesse ma le disse, voleva lasciarmi, sei solo un ragazzino mi disse e aggiunse che ero pazzo, che era tutto sbagliato, che stava perdendo il suo tempo e che non ero quello che sostenevo di essere … poi non ha detto più nulla, gli altri invece non hanno detto nulla " fu la risposta, peccato che fosse sempre più vicino. " Tornando a noi, qual è la parte del corpo di cui hai meno bisogno? Comincerò con quella e spero di farti abbastanza male da farti svenire così non sentirai dolore, prendila per una prova d’amore " disse mentre iniziava a sbottonargli con calma la camicia.  
" Allora … allora … dove posso cominciare? Ci sono, preparati perché … " poi udì un colpo e lo vide crollare a terra: Rachel.

" Thad! Come stai, va tutto bene? Oh Thad! " urlò Rachel correndo verso di lui e gettando il suo giaccone sopra Sebastian.  
Veloce lo liberò e lo aiutò, nelle mani stringeva ancora la pistola. " Io sto bene … lui? Non so se lo sai ma tuo fratello è un pazzo. E da dove hai preso quella pistola? " le chiese cercando di non tremare mentre lei lo accompagnava in cucina.  
" Lui … dovevo farlo, ho sentito tutto, beh quasi e … dovevo farlo. Ti giuro che prima di oggi non sapevo nulla Thad. La pistola me l’ha data Finn Hudson, è un poliziotto con cui esco da qualche tempo, la sua stazione di polizia è qui vicino, il marito di una mia collega … per sapere che sei al sicuro mi ha detto … e io non volevo usarla, te lo giuro, ma l’ho sentito e … " Rachel era sull’orlo delle lacrime e non se la sentì di farle troppe domande, limitandosi ad abbracciarla e a differenza di quanto credeva lei non lo allontanò. " Dirò che l’hai fatto per difesa, ora chiamiamo la polizia, va bene? " era ancora scosso ma era così evidente che Rachel era mille volte più turbata di lui ed era facile comprenderne il motivo  
" Non possiamo, non trovo il suo cellulare … deve averlo in tasca e non voglio avvicinarmi a … lui. E il mio cellulare qui non ha campo … va da Finn, io resto qui … starò bene … va " lo supplicò prima di spingerlo dolcemente verso le scale.  
Non appena fu sicura che se ne fosse andato si asciugò le lacrime e si diresse verso la camera da letto.

Lui era rimasto in silenzio e si stava rialzando in quel momento. " Complimenti, and the Oscar goes to … Rachel Berry " le disse con un sorriso. " Ti ringrazio, ora dobbiamo andare, ho già chiamato il taxi " rispose lei mentre prendevano le valigie.  
" L’idea della pistola a salve è stata geniale, come quella di lanciarmi il tuo cappotto. Mi dispiace per lui ma non c’erano alternative " disse prima di sistemare quello che sembrava un diario sul letto. " A me no, e ora andiamo " disse lei prima di sistemare degli articoli di giornali in posti strategici.  
" Prima che Hudson arrivi noi saremo a JFK e quando avranno capito tutto saremmo sull’aereo per New Orleans " la informò lui. " Non dovevamo andare a Los Angeles da Nick? " chiese lei mentre uscivano dalla porta  
" Non subito, te lo spiego quando saremo al sicuro " fu la risposta di lui mentre uscivano in strada e si guardavano da tutte le parti sperando di non vedere né Thad né Finn.  
Gli dispiaceva lasciare Thad ma non aveva alternative: prima o poi l’altro lo avrebbe lasciato, come voleva fare Richard, e così era stato lui a lasciarlo, inscenando quello che non era esattamente una finzione, e sperò che il diario li depistasse tutti, quello autentico era nella valigia.  
" Insieme, per sempre " disse Rachel abbracciandolo mentre il tassista caricava le loro valigie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia è finita, restano solo i tre epiloghi che però sono importantissimi


	15. Epilogo A

" Nessuno nasce assassino, questo diario mi ha permesso di fare notevoli passi avanti " annunciò Blaine Anderson nel suo ufficio, presenti suo marito Kurt Hummel, suo cognato Finn Hudson e Thad Harwood.  
Quando Thad si era presentato al commissariato con quella storia così strana aveva avuto dei dubbi ma più lo ascoltava più diversi particolari quadravano e alla fine avevano convinto Finn ad andare da Rachel.  
" Non le ho mai dato una pistola, non so come si sia inventata una simile assurdità, e non usciamo nemmeno insieme, sono fedele a Quinn, io amo Quinn " aveva detto Finn, con un po’ troppa enfasi a suo parere ma non era quello il momento di interrogarsi.  
Arrivati a casa loro, o meglio all’appartamento che Thad aveva indicato, non avevano trovato nulla, anzi tutto l’appartamento era stato svuotato, mancavano vestiti, documenti, di tutto, tranne alcuni articoli di giornale buttati alla rinfusa sul pavimento della camera da letto e un diario.  
" Usciamo, e facciamo finta di non essere mai venuti qui >> aveva suggerito Blaine prima di prendere il diario, ormai Rachel e Sebastian, o come si chiamavano realmente, dovevano essere lontani.  
E ora aveva le sue conclusioni.  
" Cosa c’è in quel diario? " gli chiese Thad che di loro quattro era quello più emotivamente coinvolto. Thad non riusciva ancora a crederci, si era fidato di un pazzo, gli aveva dato il suo cuore, il suo corpo, tutto e l’altro … aveva cercato di ucciderlo e ora era sparito insieme a Rachel. Avrebbe dovuto capire che c’era qualcosa di strano quando Rachel era stata così gentile con lui quando normalmente sembrava detestarlo.

" La sua vita, Sebastian ha affrontato tante prove difficili: lui e sua sorella, Elise Smythe, sono stati spediti in orfanotrofio quando lui aveva quattro anni e lei era appena nata. È un passato difficile di cui non ha mai voluto parlare ma che non era intenzionato a dimenticare Lui era normale, forse un po’ anemico ma Elise … Elise soffriva di displasia fronto – nasale, diciamo che il suo viso era asimmetrico, non c’erano legami di sangue tra loro, suo padre aveva sposato sua madre che lei era già incinta essendo vedovo. Sebastian si è preso cura di lei fin da bambino, tanto che nel diario ricorrono frequentemente solo sei nomi oltre al suo: quello di lei, di un certo Nick Duval con cui ha avuto le prime esperienze, di Tina Choen Chang che sembra essere la migliore amica di Elise e infine quelli di Shleby Corcoran e di Holly Hollyday, insegnanti nell’orfanotrofio, ha sopperito alla mancanza di una figura materna grazie a loro.  
Una coppia del New England sembra volesse adottarlo e lui li aveva convinti a scegliere anche Rachel ma non appena la videro cambiarono idea, tanti volevano adottarlo ma non appena lui parlava di Rachel si tiravano indietro, inutile dire che questo ha accresciuto la sua sindrome d’abbandono.  
A sedici anni lui e Nick Duval lasciarono l’orfanotrofio e presero il diploma equiparato, lui ha studiato medicina ed è diventato un chirurgo, questo è vero, Nick sembra che abbia studiato legge. Voleva diventare chirurgo per aiutare Elise che era ancora in orfanotrofio, per aiutarla a trovare un po’ d’amore. Poi per un po’ non scrive, e parla di un pasticcio con Richard James, un tizio che frequentava all’epoca, ad un certo vi è una semplice frase: “ ho ucciso Richard “, nient’altro.  
Elise ha subito ben otto interventi ad opera sua, per riparare la divisione della faccia e chiudere le brecce nelle ossa del cranio, con altri tre riparò le anomalie delle pelle, vi dico questo perché nel diario vi sono diversi dettagli tecnici che ho anche faticato a comprendere. Durante l’ultimo intervento Elise ebbe una reazione allergica all’anestesia e morì tra le sue braccia. Aveva appena vent’anni, deve essere stato devastante per lui tanto che l’annotazione successiva alla morte di Elise è di un anno dopo. Vi scrive che ha trovato Rachel, che ha lo stesso aspetto di Elise e che anche lei ha una storia dolorosa alle spalle, di cui però non parla, e che insieme si vendicheranno del mondo. Dopo aver letto questo ho compreso come sceglievano le vittime, o meglio la maggior parte di loro: bellezza e successo, tutte cose che loro non avevano potuto avere. Sono due predatori sessuali, presumibilmente bisex, o almeno Rachel lo è, motivo per cui si presentavano come fratelli così nelle vittime non generavano sospetti, quando invece non erano a caccia si presentavano come una coppia " terminò, c’era qualcosa che non quadrava in tutto quello ma doveva essere una sua impressione si disse.

" Ha accennato diverse volta a Richard, poco tempo fa è stato l’anniversario della sua morte e quando … ero legato … ha accennato alla coppia del New England, e anche a suo padre, non ne parlava mai, non mi ha mai detto nulla sul suo passato " intervenne Thad rompendo il silenzio, era stato così stupido a credere all’altro, così ingenuo.  
" Ho fatto alcune ricerche, sembra che dieci anni fa Sebastian sia stato interrogato dalla polizia in merito alla scomparsa di questo Richard James, sembra che si frequentassero da qualche mese e Richard non aveva problemi a frequentare un minorenne, poi da un giorno all’altro è scomparso … l’hanno ritrovato tre settimane dopo … praticamente macellato e anche sfigurato in volto, l’hanno identificato grazie ai documenti che aveva addosso, a quanto sembra Sebastian voleva che fosse identificato " e quello gli era sembrato normale: all’epoca Sebastian aveva sedici anni, era normale che dopo aver ucciso Richard si fosse così spaventato da nascondere il corpo con i documenti addosso  
" E cosa devo fare? " chiese Finn. " Archivia il caso, è inutile tenerlo aperto, archivialo per mancanza di prove … se raccontiamo la verità dubito che qualcuno ci crederà " rispose Blaine che non perdeva d’occhio Thad, avrebbe dovuto parlare con lui prima o poi.  
" E noi? Cosa dobbiamo fare? " gli chiese Kurt, e Blaine sapeva a cosa stava pensando suo marito: voleva saperne di più su quei due, quel poco che aveva scoperto non gli bastava. " Non so voi, ma io mi sono preso una vacanza, voglio andare a New Orleans per cercare di saperne di più, vieni con me Kurt? " chiese, sapeva che Kurt non avrebbe facilmente lasciato New York ma era quasi il periodo del carnevale e uno come Kurt si sarebbe trovato bene con tutti quei festeggiamenti.  
" Perché no? Solo se mi garantisci che sarà una cosa veloce, sai come funziona a Vogue.com " fu la risposta. " Io vengo con voi … devo … insomma …  devo e basta " s’intromise Thad. " Beh, penso di si, a Quinn farà piacere " aggiunse Finn, almeno Kurt avrebbe avuto con cui andare in giro mentre loro visitavano gli orfanotrofi di New Orleans.

Rachel si guardò allo specchio del bagno dell’aeroporto con un sorriso in volto, era fatta, tutto sarebbe andata come aveva previsto e lui non l’avrebbe più lasciata. Quelli come Richard o come Thad andavano e venivano, ma lei restava.  
" Aspetto un bambino " disse alla ragazza che era appena entrata nel bagno. " Congratulazioni, e lo avete già detto al padre? " gli chiese la ragazza, doveva avere la sua stessa età si disse Rachel mentre si toccava distrattamente il viso, le riusciva così difficile credere che il vetro riflettesse quel bel volto, un volto che aveva fatto girare la testa a Jesse, che aveva adescato Brody, sedotto Cassandra, turbato Finn e confuso Quinn.  
" Ancora no, voglio fargli una sorpresa " rispose con un sorriso entusiasta, doveva aspettare, finché non fosse stato troppo tardi per abortire e sapeva che sia Sebastian che Nick Duval lo avrebbero voluto.  
" Buona fortuna " le disse la ragazza e lei uscì dal bagno. Mentre era davanti alla libreria notò uno dei libri: _The Witching hour_ di Anne Rice, sarebbe stato ottimo da leggere in aero come alternativa al film, e oltre a quello vi era il cofanetto di The Borgias, quello era perfetto, per così tanti motivi.  
" Ce ne hai messo di tempo " disse Sebastian che non si era mosso di un millimetro da quando lei si era assentata. << Mi annoio a stare qui, comunque ho comprato un libro e un cofanetto >> disse mostrandogli il secondo acquisto.  
" Tieni quel coso lontano da me, e che non ti venga in mente di fare qualche cazzata " la riprese lui, era già stato complicato fare sesso in albergo ma non disperava. " Mi dispiace che non siamo andati a trovare Holly e Shleby " ammise Rachel, eppure quella tappa non era stata una perdita di tempo.  
" Non potevamo coinvolgerle, lo sai bene. E quando l’avranno scoperto noi saremo a Los Angeles, Duval ci coprirà, spero, altrimenti avvisa Tina Blowin'Wang " rispose alzandosi. " Non chiamarla così, sai che lo odia, e Nick ci coprirà di sicuro, lo ha già fatto.  
A LA tutto sarebbe andato meglio, avrebbero avuto Nick e Tina, lei avrebbe sfondato e gli avrebbe dato un figlio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thw Witching Hour_ in italiano L'ora Delle Streghe, è un romanzo di Anne Rice, il primo della triologia sulle streghe Mayfair, la cui particolarità è aver rafforzato il sangue magico ricorrendo all'incest, ogni tipo d'incest  
>  The Borgias la serie americana dove nella Season 3, e ultima, vi è dell'incest Cesare/Lucrezia  
> La spiegazione di Blaine è simile a quella di Kit McGraw nella 3x15 di Nip/Tuck, tranne qualche variante d'obbligo


	16. Epilogo B

Quando videro Shelby Corcoran rimasero sorpresi: si erano aspettati una signora sui sessant’anni, con l’aspetto di una nonna amorevole e invece di fronte a loro c’erano una donna sui quarant’anni simpatica e cordiale. " Fatemi capire meglio dottor Anderson, voi vorreste informazioni su uno dei nostri orfani " chiese pacata mentre loro tre erano seduti sulle sedie di fronte a lei.  
" Esatto, vorrei delle informazioni su di lui, e anche su sua sorella, se non sbaglio si chiamava Elise " rispose Blaine, quel luogo era bello, una ex villa colonica trasformata in orfanotrofio ma era anche opprimente e grigia, del grigio in mezzo ai colori di New Orleans.  
" No, no … suo sorella si chiama Rachel, Rachel Berry perché si è sempre servita del cognome di sua madre " ribatté Shelby e si bloccò, cosa aveva letto allora nel diario? " Dovrei avere una foto, sapete … mi mandano un regalo e una loro foto ogni anno per il mio compleanno " e detto questo la porse a Blaine che impallidì: nella foto vi erano Sebastian e Rachel abbracciati che sorridevano felici all’obbiettivo. 

" Sapete, ero appena assunta qui quando arrivarono. Mi ricordo ancora la scena: pioveva e io mi ero appena addormentata quando sentì qualcuno che bussava alla porta. Sul momento non ci feci caso ma quando scesi in pigiama e vestaglia … non dimenticherò mai quella scena dottor Anderson: un bambino di quattro anni che mi guarda terrorizzato mentre tiene tra le braccia una neonata, e il suo viso. Non voleva lasciarla andare: elle est ma soeur, elle est ma soeur ripeteva e non voleva lasciarla andare; la lasciò solo perché stava dormendo in piedi e gli promisi che sarebbe rimasta.  
Col tempo l’ho visto stringere amicizia solo con Nicholas Duval e sopportare Tina Choen Chang che era la migliore amica di Rachel, ma non legava particolarmente con nessuno. Sebastian era apparentemente sano, tranne ché per una brutta anemia che dovrebbe tuttora costringerlo a servirsi di diversi integratori. Rachel ... beh Rachel era affetta da displasia fronto – nasale, una bambina così bella. Nelle nostro foto di gruppo ha sempre lo sguardo basso, abbracciata o a Sebastian o a Tina Choen Chang. Avevano legato solo con lei e con Nicholas Duval, un gruppo molto stretto, quasi morboso se mi permette il termine dottor Anderson.  
Eppure era una bravissima cantante, una ballerina discreta e un’ottima attrice, vederla durante le recite scolastiche era stupendo, la ricordo quando otto anni fa mettemmo in scena <i>Il Principe e la Ballerina</i>, era così carina con quell’abito bianco, ma sto divagando.  
Quando andò al college io e Holly gli giurammo che non l’avremmo abbandonato, soffre di una sindrome d’abbandono acuta ed è comprensibile, non so ma … lui e  Rachel erano troppo vicini, e dopo le vacanze di Natale la sentì dire a Tina che lei e Sebastian aveva fatto sesso, ma Sebastian è gay disse Tina scandalizzata e la riposta di Rachel fu che non le importava, che lei voleva fare sesso con Sebastian, che vi era riuscita una volta e che sarebbe accaduto di nuovo. Quando lui e Nick tornarono per le vacanze Holly gli chiese se stesse bene, se volesse parlarne con noi ma ci disse che non c’era bisogno.  
Ricordo ancora come fummo felici quando tornò e il suo volto era perfetto, non avevano legato con molti bambini, e nemmeno con diversi compagni al college ora che ci penso "concluse Shelby Corcoran con un sorriso triste.

" Se non è troppo difficile per lei, cosa accadde con la coppia del New England che voleva adottarlo? " chiese Thad, quello che Shelby appena raccontato era tremendo, ora capiva perché Sebastian non amava parlare del suo passato e da cosa sembrava fuggire. E Rachel, ora il suo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti diveniva sempre più chiaro: gelosia, Rachel era stata gelosa di loro.  
" Ah, i coniugi West. Io avevo presentato loro solo Sebastian che all’epoca aveva dieci anni e dopo appena dieci minuti erano già entusiasti di lui. Mi ricordo che disse <i>se volete me allora dovete prendere la mia sorellina, sta cantando nel coro e ora la vado a chiamare</i> e corse via. Mrs West mi chiese perché non l’avessi avvisata che aveva una sorella e che sarebbe stata felicissima di adottare anche lei, se un piccolo genio come lui ci riempiranno d’orgoglio mi aveva rimproverato. Entrarono tenendosi per mano, come sempre, con Rachel a testa bassa e lei rispose a tutte le loro domande, poi Mr West le chiese se poteva guardarla in faccia e lei lo fece. Inutile dirvi che dopo averla vista ci ripensarono, un conto era un bambino anemico ma Rachel … non erano intenzionati a volerla adottare, povera Rachel pianse per ore mentre ascoltava Funny Girl " rispose Shelby, si era aspettata che Sebastian fosse arrabbiato con lei ma non sembrava esserlo, aveva anche detto quelle parole <i>io sono tuo fratello e tu sei mia sorella, tu sei mia sorella e io sono tuo fratello, e io ti amo </i>, lo diceva sempre quando Rachel piangeva ".

" Shelby, per fortuna sei qui, mi serve con urgenza il numero di Sebastian Smythe e Rachel Berry! " urlò una donna aprendo di scatto la porta. Era bionda, occhi azzurri, alta più o meno come Thad ed indossava una gonna fino al ginocchio, un golfino nero e assomigliava incredibilmente a Pepper Potts. " Holly, tutto bene? Ti presento il dottor Anderson, il detective Hudson e l’avvocato Harwood " li presentò Shelby. Holly Hollyday, e così quella era la famosa Holly Hollyday, una delle insegnanti dell’orfanotrofio e a capo del gruppo teatrale.  
" Buongiorno, Shelby, hai il loro numero? È successa una cosa tremenda: dei pazzi hanno ucciso il giudice Smythe, la cameriera lo ha trovato questa mattina sul letto, aveva il volto sfregiato e sembra che non ci sia un punto dove non hanno infierito " annunciò prima di mettersi a sedere, Finn si era alzato e le aveva ceduto il suo posto. " Sapevano di … insomma … del padre? " chiese Blaine, una certa idea stava cominciando a farsi strada dentro di lui.  
" Sapeva chi era, non so se siano incontrati ma ne dubito, Sebastian non ne ha mai parlato e a Rachel invece non importava, il giudice Smythe ci mandava un assegno ogni mese e ha pagato la sua università, ma non credo che loro due lo considerassero, e dopo l’abbandono era facile capirli " intervenne Holly che si stava calmando. 

" E … lui, insomma … lui … " Thad non sapeva cosa dire ma lo giustificava e quello era sbagliato, stava giustificando un serial killer, un folle eppure era lo stesso folle di cui si era innamorato e che aveva ricambiato il suo amore, di questo era sicuro.  
" Tu hai avuto una storia con lui, non è vero? E credo che fosse qualcosa di serio " disse Holly e vide lo sguardo di Shelby, uno sguardo pieno di pietà che lo indignò. " Non è che sia in affettivo, tutt’altro, solo che … non è mai stato tipo da relazioni, nemmeno con Nick, Nick voleva l’amore mentre lui voleva solo divertirsi " spiegò Shelby.  
" Molte grazie, ora dobbiamo andare, le faremo sapere " disse Blaine alzandosi seguito da Thad, doveva parlare con Kurt e Quinn che erano a fare shopping, la morte del giudice Smythe era una vendetta, una vendetta attesa e desiderata e questo significava che Rachel e Sebastian erano ancora a New Orleans, almeno così sperò. 

Era stato tutto così facile si disse Rachel mentre l’aero atterrava a Los Angeles. La cameriera non aveva sospettato nulla e li aveva fatti entrare poco prima di andarsene a casa per il week end. Lui era in camera da letto e nel vederli era impallidito. " Cosa hai fatto al viso? " le aveva chiesto. " Sebastian mi ha operato, pro bono, se avessi avuto pazienza invece di buttarci via lo avrebbe fatto prima " aveva risposto lei. " Non siamo qui per fartene una colpa, solo … dobbiamo mettere le cose a posto " aveva spiegato Sebastian prima di chiudere la porta.  
Lui non aveva capito finché non lo avevano legato e Sebastian aveva cominciato a praticare le prime incisioni. Allora aveva urlato, pianto, pregato e supplicato ma non l'avevano ascoltato. Era stato così bello aumentare il livello delle incisioni, sempre più in profondità, sempre più forte, finché non avevano trovato l’osso. In quel momento Sebastian le aveva sorriso e lentamente era passato alla faccia.  
Un semplice taglio, dalla bocca alla guancia, poi un altro sotto gli occhi e infine uno sulla fronte e poi il colpo finale alla gola. Si erano fatti una doccia e si erano divertiti a vagare per quella casa, era loro ma lei si era sentita a disagio mentre Sebastian era a dir poco furioso. Era rimasta in silenzio mentre frugavano per tutta la casa alla ricerca di denaro e poi aveva visto due foto femminili: nella prima una donna castana che sorrideva all’obbiettivo con i capelli al vento e nella seconda una mora che aveva un vestito a pois e teneva tra le mani un diario dove campeggiava una stella dorata. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche qui si segue la storyline di Quentin Costa e di Kit McGraw, con debiti accorgimenti  
>  _Il Principe e La Ballerina_ prima di essere stato un film con Marilyn Monroe e sir Laurence Olivier è stato un lavoro teatrale con protagonista lo stesso Olivier affiancato dalla moglie Vivien Leigh


	17. Epilogo C

Nick Duval in vita sua ne aveva viste tante. Non cresci in un orfanotrofio senza scandalizzarti e lui era corrazzato a tutto. Ricordava ancora quando a quattro anni aveva conosciuto Sebastian Smythe e Rachel Berry: era una mattina di settembre e stava andando con gli altri bambini a giocare in giardino quando passando davanti alla nursery aveva visto quel bimbo che cullava quella neonata cantandole delle ninne nanne in francese. Sul principio il volto di lei lo aveva spaventato ma dopo un po’ era diventata un’abitudine.  
Si era reso conto del particolare rapporto tra i due e con lui anche Tina Choen Chang che era la migliore amica di Rachel: erano sempre vicini e ogni notte lui le faceva giurare che non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato. Il fatto con la coppia del New England era stato tremendo ma l’avevano superato anche perché Shelby Corcoran sosteneva che fossero due geni.

Era stato quando erano tornati a New Orleans per le vacanze di Natale che era accaduto. Si era svegliato perché aveva sete e li aveva visti: Rachel sul letto di Sebastian e Sebastian sopra di lei mentre con forza si spingeva dentro di lei e lei lo stava baciando. Sul momento aveva pensato che l’avesse costretta, il ché era strano perché Sebastian era gay e ad Harvard frequentava Richard James che era un ragazzo adorabile, poi aveva osservato la scena e si era reso conto che se la costrizione c’era non era da parte di Sebastian.  
Il giorno dopo aveva affrontato Sebastian e questi gli aveva raccontato tutto, a partire dai baci per finire a quello che era successo quella notte. " Tutto questo è folle, c’est une folie: primo lei è tua sorella dannazione, secondo tu sei gay, terzo sei impegnato e quarto lei ha appena dodici, quasi tredici anni " lo aveva affrontato e l’altro aveva giurato e spergiurato che non sarebbe più accaduto.

E cinque mesi dopo, poco prima che partissero per le vacanze di primavera aera accaduto il pasticcio: aveva aperto la porta del dormitorio e aveva trovato Rachel e Sebastian sporchi di sangue mentre il corpo di Richard James giaceva lì accanto. Rachel aveva la camicetta sbottonata ma sul momento non ci aveva fatto caso, dobbiamo nascondere il corpo aveva detto e gli altri due avevano obbedito. Poi avevano taciuto entrambi, Rachel non era nemmeno stata interrogata e si era affrettata a tornare a casa per raccontare tutto a Tina che per fortuna era rimasta zitta.  
Il rapporto tra Sebastian e Richard stava peggiorando, chiunque avesse assistito a una delle loro litigate se ne sarebbe accorto, e lui ne sapeva qualcosa visto che quasi ogni settimana l’altro lo costringeva a coprirlo mentre andava in giro per locali a rimorchiare, no, Sebastian sta studiando, si, riferirò, certo che ti ama, no non può venire diceva ogni volta al cellulare. E Sebastian stava diventando sempre più assillante, è assurdo che tu faccia quello che vuoi e lui non può nemmeno fare tre passi senza che tu non gli faccia il terzo grado, ak fou Sebastian, ak fou gli diceva parlando in creolo.

E ora, dopo dieci anni da quell’avvenimento, e proprio quando Jeff per fortuna era a san Diego quei due si erano presentati alla sua porta. Dopo gli abbracci di rito aveva fatto loro qualche domanda ma come sempre non aveva ottenuto risposta così li aveva alloggiati nella stanza degli ospiti e poi aveva chiamato Tina che lavorava ad Hollywood come costumista.  
" Spero che tu mi abbia chiamata per una buona ragione Duval, Mike torna tra due giorni e io devo prepararmi psicologicamente per la cena a casa dei suoi " lo aveva aggredito lei non appena era scesa dalla macchina. " Tre buone ragioni: le prime due stanno dormendo nella mia stanza degli ospiti e la terza è sul tavolo " le aveva detto facendola entrare in casa. " Sebastian e Rachel sono a Los Angeles, in camera mia e … ho trovato questo " le disse mostrandole un test di gravidanza. " Ora come sai a casa mia non girano donne e l’ultima volta che ho controllato Jeff era un uomo quindi … " " Ce l’ha fatta, diceva sempre che avrebbe avuto un figlio da lui " lo aveva interrotto Tina prima di sedersi sul divano.  
" Davvero? " quel particolare non lo conosceva. " Si, stavamo giocando e tutte noi avevamo elencato il nostro uomo ideale, lei disse solo che doveva essere più alto di lei, e prima di andare a dormire mi disse che era innamorata, innamorata di Sebastian, che loro due scopavano e che lei avrebbe voluto avere un figlio da lui. E la sera dopo mi venisti a cercare " rispose lei prima di aggiungere " Cosa accade con Richard? ".  
" Li vide, credo e non la prese bene visto quello che gli hanno fatto. Mentre Sebastian si faceva una doccia vidi Rachel abbottonarsi la camicetta, tre a uno che li aveva scoperti mentre stavano per farlo " rispose lui diretto verso il frigo. " Capisco, non è stata nemmeno indagata " ponderò Tina. " Chi mai avrebbe pensato che una ragazzina di tredici anni facesse una cosa simile, io sono stato ascoltato solo una volta e Sebastian sa essere un grande attore " spiegò mentre prendeva due birre.  
" E ora? " " Ora? Semplice: io non farò nulla, mi sono stufato di coprire i loro casini Tina. Ho Jeff che tra poco si trasferirà qui, tu vivi con Mike, è ora di smetterla, non sono più due bambini. Che tenga il bambino, lo dia in adozione o che abortista a me non importa. Sono amico di entrambi, ho … dei trascorsi con Sebastian ma questo non vuol dire che debba aiutarli, mi sono stufato Tina, davvero " si sfogò e sapeva che Tina la pensava come lui.  
" E il bambino? Non … avrà dei … problemi? " chiese Tina, le dispiaceva non salutare Rachel ma ricordava bene come fosse sempre stata schiacciata da lei, Rachel era la più brava, la più talentuosa, la più intonata, non poteva essere la più bella ma gli interventi le avevano donato anche la bellezza.  
" Non credo, non hanno legami di sangue ma questo non vuol dire che non sono fratelli, spero che Rachel farà al scelta giusta >> concluse lui porgendole la birra. " Al ritorno dei nostri problemi " dichiarò Tina. " Al ritorno dei nostri problemi " ripeté lui prima di bere.

Nick era stato così gentile da dare loro la camera degli ospiti si disse Rachel mentre riposava abbracciata a Sebastian, suo fratello, il suo perfetto fratello. Là a Los Angeles sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio, potevano ricominciare e lei sarebbe diventata famosa, con lui accanto. In aereo si era segnata mentalmente dei nomi per il bambino ed era indecisa tra Angelique o Deirdre se fosse stata una bambina e Julien o Anton se fosse stato un maschio. Sarebbe stata una bella sorpresa per tutti loro, ne era più che sicura.  
Io sono tuo fratello e tu sei mia sorella, tu sei mia sorella e io sono tuo fratello, e io ti amo, mai quella frase le era sembrata più vera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelique , Deirdre e Julien sono nomi di alcuni personaggi della saga delel Streghe Mayfair di Anne Rice  
> Ringrazio tutti per avermi seguito in questa storia, e ringrazio i due che mi hanno lasciato i kudos

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Quando la mia beta, erenir mi cheise una sechel ho avuto qualche problema, poi ho rivisto Nip/Tuck e ho avuto l'ispirazione. Le tag dicono tutto, diciamo che è rating rosso più per le lemon e non per le descrizioni di violenza che sono appena accennate.   
> 


End file.
